Waiting will End
by gadhadada
Summary: WILL is Always Ended the WAIT...!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a Inspiration Cum Cheating of a Plot from the On-Going Story at SUPERNATURAL Fandom named CRASH and BURN written by One of the Biggest and Famous Writer MARIANNA MORGAN at Supernatural Fandom without Her Permission but with a Hope that She will Not Sue Me..._**

**_already this Story having its Own Character, I m just taking the Idea of Characters Profession or Passion..._**

**_Nothing More I am taking from Her MasterPiece..._**

**_The Character's and their Relations are SomeHow Similar but with Different Scenario and Profession this Time..._**

**_Ill Updated this Story ONCE in a Week..._**

**_I am already Engaged with My ONLINE COURSE so Difficult to take Time Out..._**

**_also MARCH is too HECTIC Month for Me as Busy in Few Family Functions..._**

**_I am in Advance asking APOLOGIES, if I am Not giving Replies/Comments on their FeedBacks..._**

**_I Hope that My Regular Readers and New Coming Up Readers will Like this One..._**

**_I m still Waiting for a COOL PLOT IDEA..._**

**_Thank You so much Bacchun..._**

**_Good Luck and Best Wishes for those having Exams/Quiz/Assignments/Functions/Travelling etc..._**

**_00000000000000_**

**_000000000000000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_WAITING will END…!_**

_The Jolly Conversation Abruptly Stopped when a Person Entered inside with Rage, grabbed the Arm of One of the Figure Involved in between Conversation in Steel Grip who Dragged behind the Wild Figure giving a Fiery Blaze over another Involved Calmed Smirking Man taking Coffee hearing a Low Constant Murmur of **LALA** while having the Attempt of Un-Gripping the Arm… _

_The Figure Pushed over Passenger Seat while the Angry Man behind the Wheel giving a Glare when find the Passenger trying to Speak…._

_The whole 16 minute Drive only Covered in 6 minutes while the Repetition of Same Scenario happened in House with some minutes Difference where a Worried Tensed Middle Aged Man Standing from His Dinning Chair, moving ahead trying to Stop that Pushing where the Opposite Chair got the Same Result of a Stumbling Figure with…_

_Voice (complete angry tone): Sanbhalyey…._

_Voice 2 (shockingly although trying to Pat over Sitting Figure Shoulder to Relax with): Abhijeet…._

_Abhijeet (rash): kya Abhijeet (loud) Usy Saaly Kameeny kay Sath (teasingly) Khush Gappiyaan Maar rahy thy Sahab…. (move towards the Sitting Figure again for a Physical Attempt stopped by the Man Forcefull Effort Listening) Choryey… (down His Arm with Pressing Teeth) Hazar baar kaha hy Us sy Durr raho magar (again trying) Samjh tou Aatii Nhai na…_

_Figure (standing with rash): haan Nahi aatii Samjh…._

_Abhijeet (again trying): aik dun ga na Ghuma ky Daya…. _

_Daya (in challenging tone): haan Lagyein.. Maarein (stomping foot and move towards His room with) atta hee kya hy aur…._

_Abhijeet (to Middle age Man): Sun rhy hain.. (harsh) kitni Zaban Khul gayii hy… Sirf (blaming) Aap ki Wajah sy…._

_Man (sitting over His Chair murmur): Haan (sigh) Meri Wajah sy…_

_Abhijeet Angered but Left the Lounge giving a Glare over a Closed Bedroom Door situated at Landing….._

_The Man really taking Sigh as Day by Day the Situation taking out from His Hand and now He is really in Tension how to Handle His Both Sons on this matter…._

_The Figure inside the Room Fuming in Anger or say Bursting His Boiling Angry Bubbles Talking to His Friend with…_

_Daya: arry (annoying tone) Wo tou Chahty hee Nahi kay Main aagy Barhun… (bitter tone) hr Waqt Angry Man bany phirty hain.. Najany kya Samjhty hain Khud ko… hunh… (irritate) Choro Yaar… (disappointed way) Sun lii Papa ny Meri aur Samjha liya Us (angry again) Godzilla ko…. (telling about His Shattered plans as) Acha khasa Plan Kharab kr diya… (in sugary tone) He is So Sweet Rahul… Sacchi… (Softly) itni Achi tarah Guide krty hain na… Lala na… (telling secretly) Jealous ho gaye hain… bas… (dismissing way) Chal Bay… (telling abt His Future path) Rukny wala tou Main Nahi… (encouraging tone) is baar tou Main Beat kr ky rahun ga…_

_The Small Knock over Door makes His Mood more Off but He Permits the Visitor having Big Tray containing His Mostly Fav Food entered and after Placing it over Bed, sat against and Tease…_

_Voice (tauntingly): Hath Dhoyey gy Choty Sahab ya Wo bhi…._

_Daya Embarrassingly Left Bed and went to Wash room while Man seeing the Scattered Room with…_

_Voice (sadly seeing the room): kya hoga is Larky ka…._

_Daya (coming out and tease): is Larky ka tou kuch na kuch (sitting over bed with) ho hee jaye ga Papa… (taking bite with) Apny Villain ka kuch Sochyey (grumble) Furious and Furious (look at His Father straight face with wink) Unlimited Edition…_

_Papa (displeasing tone): Buht Zaban Nhai chalny lagi hy Daya Tumhari… (strictly) Bara Bhai hy Tumhara… Achy Bury ka Farq Hum Tumhein Nahi batayein gy tou Kaun Batayey ga… aur jub (asking annoyingly) Usy Tumhara Ashoke sy Milna Pasand Nahi tou…_

_Daya (rash): haan Mujhy bhi Un ka Khud pr Dhonse Jamana… (irritatingly counting as) Logun kay Samny Meri Insult krna… Mujhy Khud sy Hamesha Peechy rakhny ki Koshish krna… Kuch pasand Nahi hy… (teasingly to His Father) kya is pr Aap Kuch Ghour karein gy…?_

_Papa (Softly): Zarur…. (standing with) Jald hee Amal bhi ho jaye ga…_

_The Seriousness in Tone of the Father Blaring the Alarm inside Daya Brain… He already knew His Father and Big Brother does not Happy with the Issue…._

_He started to Work on His Brain to Execute His Plan in Coming Days but with Care and Caution…._

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_Obviously the Next Destination of a Father is the Room of His Oldest Son, giving Some Sense as… _

_Papa (little Scolding way): Bara ho gaya hy Wo… koi Baccha Nahi rha… (realizing His Scare with) kisi Din Tum pr hee Hath Utha diya tou kya Izzat reh jaye gi… (asking) Haan…?_

_Abhijeet (disappointingly on these extra Fear of His Father with): Kya Papa…_

_Papa (now little loud tone): Kya Papa Kya … (reminding) hr Waqt ki Roak Toak… Dant Dapat… (realize Him more) Tum Khud hee Usy Apny sy Durr kr rhy ho Abhijeet…._

_Abhijeet (rash): tou Kya karun… (adding) kitni baar Mana kiya Us Ashoke sy Na milo.. magar Wohi… (telling) itna Chota tou hy Nahi…_

_Papa (again pressing): Yehi Main bhi Samjha rha hun Tumhein… (straight) Qad Kath dekha hy Us ka… (teasingly) Sath Khary ho tou Tum hee Munny lagty ho… (after a bit) Tum Jaanty ho kitna Ziddi hy Wo… kitna Stubborn… (tauntingly) Samjhayein gy kya Muhtaram Pyar sy.. aur Usy Badtameez bana rhy hain…._

_Abhijeet (angry): tou kaha hy na Us Saaly Khaaper Ashoke…_

_Papa (stopping with Scold): Abhijeet…. Mind It… (reminding) Wo Khaper Aik Zamany mein Bestie tha Tumhara…._

_Abhijeet: Hmmm.. (murmuring) Mut Maari gayii thi…._

_Papa (now standing with): Acha Baku Mut…. (again) Daya pr itni Sakhti Munasib Nhai… (attempting) Tumhara Rawwayya Usy Bigar ki taraf ly ja rha hy… Sudhaar ki taraf Nahi… (strict even Warning tone) aainda Main Tumhein is tarah Us ki taraf Barhta hua Na dekhun… (strong) Understand… (seeing Abhijeet Silence again in Strict tone) Abhijeet…._

_Abhijeet (sadly): Jee… Understood…_

_Papa (now leaving room with): Good… Aaram karo chalo… (again) Kal Subah Baat karty hain.. (telling) Ladly Sahab Kha chuky hain tou Tum bhi Apna Pait Bhar lo…. (completely left room with murmuring) Aik taraf Jaan bhi Chirakna hy Bhai pr aur Dusri janib Zor bhi Chalana hy Apna… (jerking head with) kya hoga Dono ka…._

_Abhijeet (now starting to Nightly Routine Grumbling): Hm…. (pressing Teeth with) Saaly Kameeny ki Class leni pary gii… (angrily way) aaya Mery Bhai ko Warghalany wala… (bitter tone) Zaleel Insaan…_

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_The Next Morning is Little Cold during Breakfast time where Both Brothers just Avoiding Each Other and Only Munches their Meals…._

_Voice (tease during moving towards Class as): matlab… (asking) Pakka Plan hy Tera… (pinching tone) aur Jaye ga Kahan… (pushing with) haan…?_

_Daya (teasingly): Tumhein Bata dun aur Tum Meri Mukhbari kr do… (trying to Stumble Him with) Well Well.. (knock on His head with) Mr. Rahul… (telling) aisa tou hony wala Nahi…._

_Rahul: tou (punch Him with) Jaany ka hee kyun Bata rha hy… haan.. (again angry way) Rakhta Apny Dil mein ye Khaber bhi…._

_Daya (rashly): Nikl gaya tha Munh sy… Samjhy… aur (telling in tease) Wesy bhi Chup kay tou Jaon ga Nahi… zahir hy Malum tou ho hee jaye ga…._

_Rahul (Dis-pleasingly): Lala sy Chir na Tujhy Ulti taraf ly ja rhi hy…_

_Daya (now little irritating tone): Chir Nahi hy ye Rahul… (reminding) Un ka Rawwayya na… Sach… (little Dis-pleasingly) abhi bhi Mujhy 4 Saal ka hee Samjhty hain… hunh… (sadly) Zara jo Sense ho.. Dustun kay Samny Dantna Shroo… Parosiyun kay Samny Class… (ask suddenly) Tu Khud bata Us Roz Tery Abba ny kya Socha hoga jub Lala Mujhy Ghaseet kr ly ja rhy thy…._

_Rahul (taking favor): Raat bhi tou kitni ho gayii thi….._

_Daya (straight to Him): Tu sirf bata Uncle nay kiya kaha tha…. (tell) Trust Nahi hy Un ko Mujh pr… (adding) arry koi Andha Nahi hy Rahul aur Tu (angry) Lala ki Side lena Band kr dy warna Chala ja Un ki Team mein…._

_Rahul (laughingly): Hahahhaha… (naughtily) Team bhi Bana lii…_

_Daya: aur Nahi tou kiya… (tell) Daya 11 aur Lala 1… Close Call (wink His Buddy) hain na…_

_Rahul Jerked Head although He is Not Happy with this Battling as He Idealized Abhijeet but somehow Abhijeet too much Strict Attitude is the Reason of this Fight in between Two Loving Brothers…._

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_Somehow this Battle is Blazing with Oil of Push and Pull Strategies although really creating much Problems not in Two Bro's Life but in Family Matters and Relations too from Past 7 Months….._

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_The Lunch is taken inside the College Cafeteria as it's coming in middle of Area as the Youth Group taking a Short Cut to move towards the Track…._

_The Yelling and Shouting really Speed Up the Foot-stepping of Youth where the Kabab Rolls just Stuffing inside few Mouths… _

_Abhijeet (scolding): Saaly… agr Hath bhi (grabbing Collar with) lagaya na even Baat bhi ki na Mery Bhai sy tou Jaan sy Maar dunga… (push with hard hit) Really Ashoke… (straight) it's Not Only a Bollywood Hero Warning… Samjhy… (again realizing) Mery Bhai sy Durr raho… balky (again in rash) Buht Durr raho… _

_Voice (yell): Abhijeettttt…._

_The Punch weaving in Air just Abruptly Froze with the Loud and Cut tone from the Elder Man whose Shout is the Threat and Abhijeet knew How much Serious taking this Threat…._

_Abhijeet (down arm with): Sir…._

_Man (coming ahead with angry face): Yes, (straight) Sir Fredric… (adding) anything More…..?_

_Abhijeet: Sir (dragged Ashoke in backward with) Aap Jaanty Nahi (looking at Ashoke Badly with) ye Buht Ochi Harkatein…_

_Sir Fredric (Scolding tone): Stop…. (rashly) Aik hee Baat krty Thakty Nhai Tum… Haan… aur (again) kya Ochi Harkatein ki hain Ashoke ny Daya ky Sath…. (asking) Main bhi tou Sunun…. (turn to Ashoke) Haan Ashoke… (giving Him Oppurtunity as) Bolo…?_

_Abhijeet (pushed Him with): Saaly bas Chumchun ki Fauj hee Jama ki hain… (leaving and mumur with) hunh… (He turns and find Daya with His Friends with Red Face who Left the Spot hearing His Brother Call behind Him as) Daya… (trying to Stop again as) Daya… Ruk…._

_The Return Ride is too RageFul that One by One Every Friend Left the Path except Rahul in Complete Quietness…_

_Daya (rashly Complaining to His Father about all): Kitni Insult hui hy Mery Dustun ky Saamny… (add) Saary Rasty Sub ko Sir Ashoke…_

_Abhijeet (tauntingly cutting as): Ahan… (raise brow) Sir Ashoke…._

_Daya (stressed): Haan… (sweetly) Sir Ashoke… _

_Papa (to Daya): Daya… (Scold) Behave…._

_Daya (turn to Him with): Kya Behave Papa… (ask) aakhir kis Baat pr Lala Un ko Maar rhy thy… _

_Abhijeet (clearing Himself): Main Samjha rha tha…._

_Daya: Haan.. (teasingly) Dhakky dy kr… Gaaliyaan dy kr…._

_Abhijeet (again): Sahab ki wajah sy hee ye kr rha hun… (remind) Un ko hee Protect kr rha hun…_

_Daya (taunt): Protect… (now straight) Baccha Nhai hun Main… (telling Both) Khud Apni aur Dusrun ki bhi Hifazat kr skta hun…._

_Papa (seeing Abhijeet Reddish Face with): Daya… (strong) Zaban Band…_

_Daya (escalating as): Kyun… Kyun… (directing towards Abhijeet with) In ko Nahi Keh rhy kuch… (ask) kyun Un kay Peechy paray hain.. (add) Sirf is liye kay Wo Mujhy Guide krty hain ya (tease) Lala Apni Haar Nahi Dekh pa rhy…_

_A Hard Slap is really Less Expected for the Visitor's where the Kid Look at the Eyes with Tear Stricken Face and Left the Place…_

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_The Neat and Clean Room with Absence of few things are much Expected Next Morning when Father Open the Door of His Youngest Son after a Tense filled Night giving Both Poles a Non Commented Time Span to Cool their Outburst Emotions…._

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	2. Chapter 2

**_First a Big Thank You to All My Sweet Baccha's..._**

**_KRITTIKA... ahan... a Big Surprise... Beta... I m Not Promising anything right now... regarding writing at SPN Fandom... ummm... Nah Baccha... as You know already My English is too LANGRI LOOLI, wahan pr tou Sub itna Zabardast likhty hain na... tou wahan Mera Likhna tou Possible hee Nahi... haan if You want to Share Your Idea or Plot, You are always Welcome..._**

**_MOHONA... Beta... its MidNight of Saturday and Sunday.. Once a Week..._**

**_GUEST... Buht Shukriya Beta... Ye tou Likh lii hy HORRIBLE ENGLISH/SENSELESS GRAMMAR kay Sath.. aainda Buht Khayal rakhunga... Theek..._**

**_NEEME, DUOJENNY, ABHISHIKHA, POOJAABHIDEEWANI, PERFECTABHI, ABHINIDHI, ABHIYAFAN, JYOTI, GUEST, BFF, DUOSUN and Others..._**

**_000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_0000000000000000_**

**_the BOLD parts are PAST Scene either in Daya Thought/ Abhijeet Thought or Simply in Flashback Scenes..._**

**_0000000000000000000_**

* * *

**_0000000000000000000_**

_Abhijeet always Scared with His Partner in Calm and Crimes from His College Life… He could not Spot why He come Close to this Silent Figure during His Initial College days…. _

_He still remember His First Meeting with this Young Fellow where He Occupied Abhijeet Fav Bench at Cafeteria…._

**_Abhijeet: Hey… (Figure look at Him heard) ye Meri Jagah hy…. (figure look around then rolled His eyes against Abhijeet in Question mode heard a Clarification as Abhijeet knock over Bench with) Ye Bench…._**

**_Figure Look at Him, Stuffing His Open Books inside His Bag, Grabbing His Paratha Roll with Fuzzy Drink and Left the Bench such Easily and Quietly totally Stunned Abhijeet who was Expecting atleast few Angry Glares at least…._**

_Both are Completely Opposite to Each One… Abhijeet is a Fire Ball while Ashoke is Deep Ocean…_

_The Day by Day Silent Scenario dragging Both not against to Each One but Side by Side…. _

_The Healthy Competition in between Both from Studies to Sports which Spreading from Morning to Night and from College to House…._

_Ashoke is Living in College Hostel while Abhijeet obviously with His Father and Kid Brother…_

_Ashoke also Loved and Cared Daya a lot as He does not have any Sibling so Younger than Him although He Personally having a Younger Brother as His Own so Treat Him like a Child and Daya is Both Kid…._

_Somehow Abhijeet too much Strictness is the Only Issue creating Arguments and Conflict Time to Time between the Hardcore FriendShip of these Two which somehow Weaken this Lovely Knot Slowly but Steadily…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Voice (Hesitatingly): Hello…._

_The Journey is Not Hectic or Messy cause of Less Distance, Lovely Weather and Cheap Ticket and Last but not Least Nice Company during Ride although its Little Strange for a Young Lad to Move without any of His Family Member… _

_Voice 2 (look at Him with): Kahan sy aayey ho…?_

_The Place is too much Deserted with Weeds and Broken Fences although having few Old Vehicles Parked inside the Big Dusty Yard…_

_Voice 1 (softly): Mumbai sy… (giving Refrence as) wo Mujhy Ashoke Bhaiyya…_

_Voice 2 (cut Him with): Acha Acha… (irritating tone) Raam Kahani Nahi… (eyeing at His Crawler with) Raho gy bhi Yahan…?_

_The Younger Pal Stunned after Hearing it as Ashoke Comments Echoing inside His Ears as…_

_Ashoke (happily tone): Arry Tum Chalna na Daya… (sweetly) Uncle Gupta na itny Sweet aur Soft hain na…. _

**_Daya: matlab… (nautingly) Lala jesy Nhai…._**

**_Ashoke (laughs): Hahahha… (scolding Him lightly with) No Bak Bak abt My Friend…_**

**_Daya (reminding): He is My Bro too…._**

**_Ashoke (tease): Jaldi Nhai Khayal aa gaya…. (smirk) Hain…?_**

**_Daya (stopped Him as Both Strolling towards as): Aap ko bhi lagta hy Papa ki tarah kay Main (ask straightly) Lala ko Hate krta hun… _**

**_Ashoke (serious way): Kya Nahi lagna chahyey….?_**

**_Daya: Ashoke Bhaiyya… (stressing each word) He is the Only One I Loved the Most… (pressed) Always Remember that…._**

**_The Man Smiled although His Smile now looking like Smirk when this Flashback Wipes from Daya Vision hearing more…._**

_Voice 2 (Again): hmmm… (annoyingly) Najany kahan kahan sy… Khair… (ordering) ander jao… Rajeev hoga… (instruct) Bata dena… (angry) Buddhy ky Mehman ho (Daya murmur Buddhy Listen more) aur haan (Stressed) Mehmaan hee Ban ky rehna…._

_Daya nodded and moving inside with Lazy Step as His All Enthusiasm and Happiness Lost just in Smoke after Meeting with Mr. R. P Salunkhy Gupta…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Physical Fight turning HeatFul when Two Elderly Man Separate Both Breathless Figure's…_

_The Dragging and Pushing with few Direct Slaps Hit over the Jaws of Both Abhijeet and Ashoke Mouth's really giving Moment to Halt that Fight after Seeing the Hitter's and after Spitting Blood over Dirt moved to Opposite Direction…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Fredric (ask): Kahan ja skta hy Sir….?_

_Obviously He and Mr. Pradyuman having such Strength to Stop that Fight among Friend with Force and now just Discussing the matter as…_

_Mr. Pradyuman (with sigh): Kahan jaye ga Fredric… (simply) Khud hee Hisaab laga lo… _

_Fredric (after getting the meaning ask): tou jub Aap itny Sukun sy Bethy hain tou kya Abhijeet ko ye Malum Nahi hoga….?_

_Mr. Pradyuman (confirmed tone): Hoga kyun Nhai… (asking way) warna Chain sy Baray Sahab Larny ka Ehtamam kr ky aaty…._

_Fredric (questioning tone): Phir….?_

_Mr. Pradyuman (now tired way): Pata Nahi Fredric… (sadly) Kahan, Kub aur Kis Baat ka Gussa hy na…. _

_Fredric (giving His Own Opinion as): Shayed Ashoke ki Encouragement ny Mamlaat Kharab kr diye aur (sorrowful tone) Dono ki Dosti mein Farq daal diya…_

_Mr. Pradyuman (straight): Nahi… (giving the solid reason as) Khauff ny… Darr ny… _

_Fredric takes Sigh on that Part while seeing Ashoke who was taking Medical Care from Vivek while Abhijeet already Vanished from the Spot…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Feet are Hanging from the Footer of that Dirty Bed which Cleaned by Daya with His Own Scarf He Stole from His Big Bro Neck while a Voice Lingering during Cycling His Ankles as…_

**_Daya (innocent tone): Ye kya Baat hui… (disappointing voice) aakhir Main Lala ky Bed pr kyun Nahi So skta ab….?_**

**_Papa: Aap Baray ho gaye ho na Bacchy balky (murmuring) hoty hee ja rhy ho…._**

**_Daya (whine): Papa… (complaining to His Bro with) Lala dekhyein Papa Bol rhy hain Main Jack and BeanStalk ban gaya hun…_**

**_Abhijeet: Aww Papa… (to His Father and Both Father and Son moving around the Youngest say) Aap kitna Ghalat Bolty hain (closing Daya Eyes with Blindfold added) Apna Chotu tou Hulk hy Hulk…_**

**_Daya: Lala (patting over His Waist still moving with Help of His Brother and after a bit when Opening those Soothing Eyes by His Bro found a Big Wooden Bed heard ye His Bro as __Ye rha Apny Bacchy ka Bara sa Bed__, turned and Hugged His Brother and trying to take His Father too in that Hug with) Thank You Lala…. Thank You Papa… (jumping over His Bed with) Yay…. Kya Baat hy… (lay over Bed with) oye hoye… (with wide happy smile) is mein tou Main Poora aa gaya…_**

**_Papa (tense way): arry Hum ny Extra Jagah bhi tou rakkhi thi.. ab Us ka kya hoga Abhijeet… (ask) Hain…?_**

**_Abhijeet (casual way): koi Nhai Papa… (usual) Hum Daya ko Utha kr Bahar Phaink dein gy… Theek…_**

_The Pouting and Laughing now Stinging inside His Closed Eyes having Tears and Tears…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The 24 Hours are too much to Restrain HimSelf after getting Each and Every Report of His Kiddo from the Road to Bus to Passengers to Way to Reaching the Destination Safely… _

_The Next Morning started with a Strong Announcement with All Preparations at Dinning Table…_

_Abhijeet (announcing): Main Ja rha hun Usy leny… Bas…. (to His Father) aur Mujhy koi Nahi Roky ga…._

_Papa (ask): aur Tumhein lagta hy Wo Tumharay Sath aa jaye ga…? _

_Abhijeet (arguing): Kyun Nhai aayey ga… (telling about His Multiple Options with) Zabardasti Khench Khaanch ky warna Maar Peet aur Behosh kr ky laany ka bhi Option hy Mery Pass Papa… (in tough tone having shade of doubt as) Mujhy tou Sach yehi lug rha hy in Sub ky Peechy Ashoke Nhai.. (straight) Aap ka hee Hath hy… _

_Mr. Pradyuman standup from His Dinning Chair while Folding the NewsPaper and Tell…_

_Papa (softly): Wo Nhai aaye ga Abhijeet…._

_Abhijeet (ask in rash): aur Aap ko kyun is Baat ka Yaqeen hy…. Ain…?_

_Papa: Kyunky Wo Humein Chor ky Nhai, (little low tone) Khud ko Hum sy Durr ly gaya hy…_

_Abhijeet (shout): Tou kya Jaany dun Us ko….?_

_Papa (calm voice): Intaizar karo… _

_Abhijeet (ask): aur Wahan….?_

_Papa (now in His Specific tone): Tumhein Us ki Safety pr Shak Nhai hona chahyey…._

_Abhijeet (understanding but still arguing with): pr Aap Us Kharosh Buddhy sy Waqif hain… (wet tone) Tarsa dy ga Mery Bhai ko…_

_Papa: Ye Raasta Khud Daya ny Chuna hy… (telling Him) Chalny do Usy… Kaanty Nikalna Us kay Hath hy…. aur (remind) Salunkhy itna bhi Kharosh Nhai hy…_

_Abhijeet (disagreeing with): Hunh… (grumble) haan Bas Dono mein 19/20 ka hee Farq hy…_

_In Return He got a Tough Glare which Shut His Mouth even His Attempt of Leaving House with His Stuff…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Voice: Good Morning Beta…._

_A Nice Handsome Figure coming from Upstairs in Formal Dressing and taking His Chair with a Greet heard…_

_Daya (low voice): Morning…_

_Man (asking): Ye kya… itna Dheema Morning… (eyeing over His Cereal bowl where Daya playing Pinball with Spoon say) btw Khailna Nhai hy is sy Khana bhi hy isy…_

_Daya (suddenly): wo na Rajeev Bhaiyya… (telling about His Fav as) Main na ye OatMeal Nhai Khata… Mujhy na Chocolate…_

_Mr. Gupta (strong): Baap ka Ghar Nahi jo Farmaishein Poori…._

_The Short Heighted Man Left the Kitchen from Back Door after giving a Blaze over Daya who down His Face while Ignored Rajeev Embarrassed Face…_

_Daya (grumble): Kharos Uncle… (murmuring to Himself) Papa ny tou Mujhy kabhi aisa Nhai kaha aur Lala tou Meri hr Fav Cheez ka Stock rakhty thy…._

_Rajeev: Kya Sochny lagy Daya… (softly) Aaj ye Kha lo.. Kal Main Chocolate Flavour la dun ga … Ok…._

_Mr. Gupta (again taunt): Apni Salary kay Hindsun pr bhi Nazar rakhyey ga…._

_Both (with making face): Kharosh…_

_The Smile turned Wide after the Two Voices coming out with Same Term from Daya and Rajeev Throats…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Daya (ask): Aap Kharos Uncle ky kaun hoty hain…?_

_The Two days Routine atleast telling Him Only the Existence of these Two Members in such Big Yard having Pent House too although All Covered in Dust and Dirt…_

_Rajeev trying to give Him Company although its Tough for Him cause He is doing His Job in a Hospital nearby to Place…_

_Rajeev (simply): Bhateeja… (clearing) Un kay Bhai ka Beta… (telling) Mery Dad and Mom Aik Hadsy mein Expire ho gaye thy tab sy Main Uncle ky Pass hee hun…_

_Daya (sad): Haaa… (jerk head) Expire… Bad Word….. (telling about Himself) Meri bhi Mom Nhai hain… (lovingly) We Lost Her Life but Not Her Love and Soul…._

_Rajeev (smiled with): Medical Profession ki wajah sy aisy Kehny ki Aadat par gayii hy… tou (ask) Tumhein Apni Mom Yaad aatii hongi…?_

_Daya (telling): Kafi Kum… basically Main kafi Chota tha na tou Mom ki Death ho gayii.. (add) Mujhy Lala ny Paala hy…._

_Rajeev (taking a sip of tea as Daya eating Ice Cream): hahhaha… (rhyme) Lala Paala….._

_Daya (embarrassingly laugh as): Heheheh… Papa ny bhi…_

_Rajeev (naughty): matlab just for Icing…._

_The Laughing was too much Fresh and High having Many Loving Colors regarding Relations…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Next Morning, the Chance coming in Reality when Daya find a Bowl full of Chocolate Cereal with a Bunch of Keys placed over Marble Counter of Kitchen takes Him to a Past Ride… _

**_Abhijeet (sitting over Bed with Loving tone): Aww… Mera Gudda… (ask glancing at Screen with) kya Dekh rha hy….?_**

**_Daya (enthusiastically): It's a Movie Lala… (telling happily) Cereal Killers…. Is mein Sub Log Cereal Khaty hain aur Sub ko Krinch…._**

**_The Abrupt Changing of Channel with Wide Eyes and AINNNN Dissolved in Loud Tantrum created by His Little Brother still Spread a Smile over Young Fellow Lips after Hearing this Story when the Dude was Not coming to His Teen Days Multiple Times from His Big Brother…._**

_He was coming back in Current Finish His Bowl while when coming out at Parking Lot with Key Bunch, saw a Cham Chamati Vehicle with a Voice…._

_Mr. Gupta (ordering seeing Him as): Chalo… (telling) Betho…_

_Daya (with Bright Face): Sacchi…._

_Mr. Gupta (teasingly): Nahi… Mazaq ho rha hy yahan…._

_Daya (under breath): Gandy Buddhy Baba…._

_The Gunning of Engine, the Changing in Gear Shaft, the Spring of __Accelerator__ Shoot and Vehicle Rushed across the Big Yard…._

_Mr. Gupta Look at the Young Lad with Keen Interest found another Figure taking place beside Him with a Smile…_

_Rajeev (seeing the moving vehicle): Kesa hy….?_

_Mr. Gupta (eyeing the Driver with His Handling add): hmmm… (Appreciate tone) Spark tou hy…_

_Rajeev (again): Phir… (asking) kya Khayal hy….?_

_Mr. Gupta (simply although Rajeev already found the Interest): Acha hee hy…._

_Both Audience Entertain Themselves with the Circular Path where the Driver Enjoying the Ride or Happy after seeing Visitors Sparkling Eyes by Showing His Initial Expertise…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Man really Sad seeing the Emptiness in those Deep Expressive Eyes which always makes Him Scared or say Enthusiast…._

**_Ashoke (calming His Buddy with): Arry… Jany bhi do Abhijeet… (casually) Bacchy Aapus mein Lar jaty hain… School Fights hoti hain…_**

**_Abhijeet (strong): Not with My Brother… (stressed) Understand…._**

**_Ashoke (up His hands with): Okay Okay… Cool…. (trying to lighten the moment with) Ab Pata chala… (sitting over bench with) is Bench pr Stamp laga hua kyun hy… Bhai pr Nazar rkhni hoti hy…_**

**_Abhijeet (agreed easily): Haan… He is My Only Reason to Live….._**

**_Ashoke (again): pr Abhijeet… (trying to understand His Point too as) Tumhein Nahi lagta kay is tarah kr ky Tum Usy Over Shadowed kr rhy ho… (softly) Usy Khud bhi Apni Laraiyaan larny ka Mauqa tou do Yaar…._**

**_Abhijeet (raising brow): Kyun… (tell) Main hun na Usy Protect krny ky liye…_**

**_Voice: Over Protect…._**

**_Abhijeet (seeing the Man joined Both): Papa…._**

**_Papa: Nahi Beta… (sitting with them adding) Ashoke is Right… Tum hr waqt jis tarah Us ko Safe rakhny ki Koshish krty ho na… (attempting as) ye Usy Suffocate kr rha hy…_**

**_Abhijeet (standing with): tou kya karun Papa… (moving ahead with tears as) Jaany dun kya Usy bhi… aisy hee… By Basi sy….._**

**_The Wet tone, the Sudden Quietness while the Slouchy Posture of a Father Indicating about any Hidden Secret in between this Father and Son Duo Unknown by Ashoke…_**

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_._

**_Daya: Hunh…. (telling His Father about the Latest Fight Scenario as) pata hy Aap ko.. (adding) Sub kitna Mazaq Ura rhy thy… (angry tone) Bol rhy thy kay Daya Ek Mukka bhi Nhai laga saka Us Nikhil ko…_**

**_Papa (calmly): tou Aap ko Un ko Mukka laga kr Dikhana tha na…_**

**_Daya (rash): kahan sy Dikhata… (tauntingly) aa gaye thy na Hawaldar Sahab…_**

**_Papa (admonishing tone): Daya… Buri Baat hy na Bacchy…_**

**_Daya: Papa… Buri Baat Nahi hy… (irritatingly) aakhir Main Defend tou kr skta hun na Khud ko… (sadly) School mein Judo Classes lii hui hain.. already Lala ny bhi Khud Mujhy Fighting Tips diye hain na tou (ask annoyingly) kub Azmaon ga Main wo sub… Haan…?_**

**_Abhijeet (entering inside with): Jub Waqt aa jaye tab…_**

**_Daya (grumbling): Aa gaya Waqt…._**

**_Abhijeet (strongly): Daya…_**

**_The Lad look at Him and then Left the Dinning Hall which just Complete after Joining Abhijeet who just Late cause of taking Shower…_**

**_Daya (leaving table with): Good Night…._**

**_Papa (trying to stop Him after standing from His Chair): Arry… Khana… (calling) Daya…. Daya…. (turn to Abhijeet with Displeasing tone) Bara Nahi hony do gy na Tum Usy…_**

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Classes with Practice's started from Next Morning which is really too much Hectic for a 17 years Old where the Fridge is mostly Empty, Water Pressure is extremely Low in Shower, Drinking Water is Warm, Bed is Short as per His Height and Built, Walls and Floor really Dirty although Bed Sheets and Pillows giving Him Only Itching and Itching…_

_It's just His Big Brother Lesson's got by Daya because of Travelling to Different Towns or say Cities Relax Him regarding any Skin Allergy…._

_They mostly Travelling and obviously where Abhijeet, there Daya so He knows how to Survive in such Messy Place's…._

_He easily got that Kharos Uncle Personally does not Like Home Chores and obviously can't Afford any Maid too…._

_He is Only Working in His Old Garage where Once in a while Some Racing Car coming for Repairing and giving Him Few Notes for Rainy Days while in Other Hand, Dr. Rajeev Salary is basically Fulfilling their Working and Living Needs…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Daya could not have much Money and now He is Cursing although He was Banned for having More Money than 1000 Rupees in Month after He caught Red Handed doing Smoking at Back Yard of His School…_

**_Daya: hunh… (seeing few notes in His fist with) Us Suraj ki wajah sy Mery Paisy bhi Cut gaye… (angry over Himself with) Cigarette Wigeraate tou Choro… Lala ny tou Lungs Specialist tak ko Bulwa liya tha… hunh… (sadly disappointing tone) Aik Cigarette ka itna Bura Anjaam.. aur (reminding the taste of tobacco with) thi bhi kitni Gandi… Ewwww… (making face with) itna Dhuwaan aur itni Khansii… pata nahi (thoughtful) Log Us kay Addict kesy ho jaty hain…_**

**_He always Mesmerized seeing Suraj and His Group mostly Bullying, Smoking, Harassing Younger Kids at Back-Yard of School…_**

**_He doesn't like that Group and having few Verbal Sparring in His Earlier Classes or Meetings but when Suraj Challenged Him, Obviously Daya really turn to Abhijeet Brother with…_**

**_Daya (snatching Cigarette from His Lips with): Lao…._**

**_He Snatched the Lightened Cigarette from the Mouth of Suraj and just Suck a Breath Doubling into Fits of Cough surrounded by Erupting Laughter and when He Look Upwards with Tears in Eyes due to Coughing find mostly all in Ground while He was in His Brother Iron Grip…._**

**_The Few Low Blows He got over His Back really Seeing Him Stars where Ashoke takes Abhijeet Far while His Father said…._**

**_Papa (angrily): aur bhi koi Shauq reh gaya hy tou Shabzady Aazma lein…._**

**_Daya (having Luke Warm Water and Smokers Gum in front of Him from His Brother say): Papa… (telling the reason with) Suraj ny Mujhy Challenge kiya tha…_**

**_Abhijeet: haan tou jao (smack over His head with) aur bhi jo Harkatein wo krta hy na wo bhi Poori kr lein Sahab…._**

**_Ashoke (dragging Him with): Acha Abhijeet… Choro… Chalo Tum… (telling about the clutter They already Created with) abhi wahan bhi Phailawa Sameetna hy…._**

**_At Night, Daya Personally called Ashoke at Night from His Cell Phone which His Brother Gifted Him for His Good Grades in Exams with…_**

**_Daya (ask): kya hua Ashoke Bhaiyya… (tensely) Larai hui kya Aap Logun ki…?_**

**_Ashoke: wo Choro… (detailing Him) wesy bhi Principle aur School Staff aur Students ki hee itni Complains theen kay Suraj kay Parents Khud hee Sharminda hoty rahy… wesy, (naughtily) Aapus ki Baat hy Choty Partner… (asking although winking at someone with) Kesa laga, Hero banna….?_**

**_Daya (making bad voice and face with): Aghhhh…. Ewwwww… (telling about His Experience as) Sachi Ashoke Bhaiyya… itni Gandi.. No Taste… bas Dhuwaan Dhuwaan aur itni Khansii… (telling about the issues with) Mera Gala bhi Karwa ho gaya.. abhi Papa sy Chup kr Ice Cream Khai tou kuch Better hua hy… pata Nahi Log Kyun Smoking krty hain.. Hunh… _**

**_Ashoke (smilingly): tou aagy kya Irady hain…?_**

**_Daya: ab (with pause) Drinking…_**

**_The OYE really Dipped inside a Loud Cute Giggly Laughing Voice erupting from the Device really brings a Big Smile over His Lala Lips who was at Ashoke House Hearing All in Speaker…._**

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	3. Chapter 3

**_So Sorry for Late Update..._**

**_Long Update as an Apology..._**

**_Please Make Dua for All Human Kind Health..._**

**_Stay Blessed and Safe with Social Distancing, Washing Face and hands till 20 seconds after Every 20 Minutes..._**

**_Thank You so much Bacchun..._**

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Daya started Missing His Family although He Only Living here from Three days, He Feels that His Step was Wrong but the No Contact from His Family makes Him Angrier and make it a Ego problem for Him to Go Back or atleast Call to His Brother or Father…._

_Daya (blabbering with wet tone): ab aisa bhi Nahi hy kay Lala aur Papa ko Pata hee Na chaly ky Main Yahan hun…. (wiping tears with) Rajeev Bhaiyya tou Kal Ashoke Bhaiyya sy Baat bhi kr rhy thy.. (wiping His nose from His Hoodie Sleeve and then making dirty face as) Kuch tou Mery baary mein Bola hee hoga aur Lala ko Bhanak Na paray… Impossible hy…_

_Mr. Gupta: Aye Larky… (ask seeing Daya sat over Yard Curb with) yahan Akely kyun Bethy ho… (seeing the setting sun telling) Pata hy na Andhera ho gaya hy.. Kho gaye tou aik aur Ilzaam Tumhara Baap Mery Sar daal dy ga… (moving inside with) Najany Us Buddhy ko bhi kya Sujhi jo Isy Meray Sar pr La kr Betha diya…._

_Daya (looking the back of invisible figure inside the house with): aik ye Gandy Baba hain.. (confusingly) Najany kya kya Bolty hain… hr waqt (irritatingly) Surveillance Camera ki tarah Ghorty rehty hain… aur Papa… (shocking after reminding Salunkhy Sir comment as) matlab ye Papa ko bhi Jaanty hain… (thinking tone) ummm.. jabhi shayed Papa ko (afain teary tone) Fikr hee Nahi hy Main kahan gaya hun… pr (sadly) honi tou chahyey… (now angry way) Ghar Chor kr Aany pr Majboor krny waly tou Dono Baap Beta hain na.. (rash) kub tak Main Un Logun ka Zulm sehta aur Wo Badtameez, Ghatya… Jerk…._

_The whole Grumbling Splattered with a Loud Strict Warning Call as DAYA coming from Inside from that Gandy Uncle Scared Him so Rushed inside in a bit…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Ashoke seeing a Man Totally Cut Off from the Surroundings just Flipping His Cell in between His Fingers takes Him few months back where He saw the almost Similar Scene and after Sitting against Abhijeet Suggests…_

**_Ashoke (suggesting during sitting): kr lo…._**

**_Abhijeet (telling): Papa ka Sakht Order hy…._**

**_Ashoke: ahan… tou Tootny mein (looking at His Watch with) kitna Time reh gaya hy…_**

**_Abhijeet (sighing with): kr lo Bakwaas… (irritate way) aik taraf Baray Sahab Theek Thaak Pilaty hain Lecture kay Drum ky Drum.. Dusri taraf (annoyingly) Tum ny bhi Lawazmaat jama kr rakkhy hain…._**

**_Ashoke (laughingly): hahahha… Lawazmaat… Cool… (asking in smile) Shadi ky baad kya karo gy….?_**

**_Abhijeet (ask): ye Shadi kahan sy Tapak pari…._**

**_Ashoke (replying): Uncle ny Muhum Start kr dii hy… Kal Chakker bhi lagya tha… (relaxing mode adds) Main ny tou bhae List Thama dii… (naughtily) Niyyati Number One pr hy…_**

**_Abhijeet (giving a tight kick on his Ankle with): Bak Mut Buddhy… _**

**_Ashoke: Bak Mut kya… (anry although rubbing his anklet adding) Langra kr dy Mujhy aur Haan Sach Bol rha hun…_**

**_Abhijeet (rash): Ashoke…_**

**_The Tone was Little DisPleasing as well Rash understand Ashoke who Replied in His Calm Speaking Voice as…._**

**_Ashoke (straightly): tou Bolo kya Khaun Un ko… (harsh way) Khaak mein Mila dun Un ky Armaan aur BTW (ask) Wajah tou Batao koi… (telling) kaun sa Tumhein Biyaah kr jana hy… Dusri Party hee Ghar aayey gii na tou (softly) Papa aur Daya sy Duri ka tou Sawal hee nahi Utthta aur agar (seriously) Tum ny Attention Diversion ki Baat ki na tou Mujhy Tum sy Zyada Tumhari Soch pr Afsos hoga aur haan (standing with) kr lo Call…. Chota bhi Intaizaar mein hoga (Daya at His School trip) (Ashoke add more) kay kub Kufur Tooty ga … Us ka Cell Tumharay Abba ky Takye ky Neechy hy tou wahan sy Aany ki Umeed Na hee rakkho Bina Shadi waly Aadmi… Jahil…_**

_He comes back after getting a Loud Call of His Name and when turned found Khadim Hussain asking…_

_Khadim Hussain (call): arry Sir, Aap yahan kesy…. (telling) Abhijeet Sir tou abhi Us taraf Nikly hain… (adding) wesy Bara Aajeeb laga… (smilingly) Hum Log hr Aahat pr Phone ki Shakl dekhty.. (Ashoke look at Him in Question heard) jub bhi Aap Bank aaty hain na tou Abhijeet Sir ghari Ghari Phone kr ky Update lety hain kay Ashoke nay aaj kitny paisy Jama karwayey, kitny Withdraw… (detailing after seeing Ashoke wide eyes with) aik baar tou Main ny Pooch hee liya kay Abhijet Sir kahein kisi Larki ka Chakker tou Nahi tou boly… (mimicking Abhijeet voice as) Usi kay liye Laundy pr Nazar rakkhi hui hy…. _

_The Hahaha dipped in Ashoke Smile although now Shifted His Attention over Constant Ringing Caller tone either His Eyes Fixed over Chevrolet driving by His Buddy…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_It was Nothing at First… the 14 Year Old Spreading in Length really giving Pride to Both Father and Brother… the Regular Measurement of Height with His Big Bro was a Funny Night Time Routine for the Kid, who Beamed in Happiness when One day Found His Image and His Brother Image having the Same Height Reflected over Mirror…._

**_Daya (happily): Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…. (jumping with yell) Main Bara ho gaya… Main Lala ky jitna ho gaya… (dancing with) Yayyyyy….. Whoooo… Hoooooo…_**

**_Obviously this Height making Things Easy or Fun Filled for Daya as now He easily ride His Bike towards Main Streets, His Father giving Him few Responsibilities which makes Him Proud over Himself and Raise His Practicality and Experience where He Replied when His Brother Pick a Product from Chester and Tell to His Father…_**

**_Abhijeet (ask): Papa, ye kyun ly liya…? _**

**_Daya (hurriedly): Lala, Papa Nahi, Main laya hun ye… (briefing His Bro as) is kay Ingredients Dekhyey.. (announcing) Aap ko Pata hy Aloe Vera Gel hy is mein… Baal Silky rehty hain is sy… (Abhijeet look at His Father having Half Bald Head with a Smirk heard His Little Brother Low tone) matlab Sar bhi…_**

**_The Laugh was Abrupt although the whole Sip of Water inside His Father Mouth coming out makes Scene More Hilarious for Both Brothers…._**

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Mr. Gupta: Haan bhae… (sitting beside Him and giving Him tips with) Dekho, Steering pr Tumhari Grip itni Mazboot honi chahyey jitni (giving example with) Apny Dushman ki Garden pr… _

_Daya (innocently): pr Mera tou koi Dushman Nhai…_

_Mr. Gupta (loud tone): arry kisy Pakr layey… (jerking head with) lagta Nhai Us Kharos ka Beta hy ye Pidda…._

_Daya (again with wide eyes): Ye Pidda kya hota hy… aur (ask directly) Aap Meray Papa ko Jaanty hain….?_

_Beefore the Man turn to Fire, Rajeev Stepped inside that Cirle and moving towards Daya with Explaining the Term as…_

_Rajeev: Pidda na Small ko kehty hain…. aur dekho, (softly seeing the loose foots over pedals with) Pair Dono Stiff rakhna…_

_Mr. Gupta (again): Body Loose Position pr Na ho… (telling) Break aur Steering ka Kaam hoga Rubbing mein…_

_Daya (in tense tone): Pr Main Jeet tou jaon ga na…._

_Mr. Gupta (straightly): Aik Minute Larky… (telling) ye Jeet Weet Filhaal Dimagh sy Nikal do… (add) Pehly Seekho, phir Practice karo… Jeet Haar Baad ki Baat hy…_

_Daya (again): Pr Mujhy Us Nikhil ko Sabaq Seekhana hy…_

_Mr. Gupta (look at Him keenly and taunt): Alug Nhai ho Tum Us sy… (irritatingly) Seekhna Sikhana hee abhi tak Khatam Nahi hua…_

_Daya (murmur): Kya Bolty rehty hain Kharos Uncle…._

_Rajeev (telling Him Simply with): Daya… Uncle Saheh Keh rhy hain… Seekhny pr Dimagh lagao.. (softly) Usy Uljhao Nhai filhaal kisi ko Neecha Dekhany mein… Samjhy… Saheh… _

_Mr. Gupta (leaving the yard with): Reverse lo… (add) No Gear change… Circle pr… Break sy Pair Na haty…. _

_Rajeev (pat over His Shoulder with a BuckUp line): Chalo Chotu… Niklo…._

_Daya started Practicing although it's really Tough for Him to Listening and Working Simultaneously with Loud Shouts, Bark and Other Difficult Orders…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_After 3 Hours Tough Practice He really Feels to Quit and Run Back to His Family in a bit during taking a Chilled Shower…_

_He never ever come across in His few First Races with such Growls and Grunts Constantly Dipping inside His Ears from a Grumpy Voice…._

**_He reminds during Drying Himself and Wrapping in His Night Dress His First Race as…._**

**_Voice: Daya Gudda… (softly) No Pressure… just think that (naughty) there is a Chocolate Chip Mint Ice Slab Waiting for You…._**

**_Daya (whine): Lala…._**

**_Abhijeet: Chalo Shabbash Daya (Checking His Helmet, Grips and Gears and when He Settled inside His Big Brother Car, hears) We are with You… Okay…._**

**_Daya nodded and now got a Big Kiss over His Forehead makes Him Embrrased while heard a Sweet Loving tone as…._**

**_Papa (encouraging Him as): Go Baccha…._**

**_The Ride was Smooth although not much Pressurized or Disturbed as His Lala giving Him Tips at Ear Piece with…_**

**_Abhijeet: acha Dekho… (softly) aagy wali Blue Jaguar Rounaq ki hy… (giving Him small tip seeing the Track from His Binoculars with) Dheery sy Left side sy Usy Cross karo… 3rd pr raho.. (again calmly) Be Cool… Push… (the vehicle gunned giving a Lovely Compliment to Driver as) Zabardast… ye hui na Baat…_**

**_Papa: Daya… ab Relax… hmmmm… (giving Him advise as) koi Jaldi Nahi hy… aaram sy Apni Lane pr raho… (tell) Break sy Pair Hatao.. Aik Speed pr rakho.. jesy Parking Lot pr Tumhein Seekhaya tha na… hmmm…_**

**_Abhijeet (adding now): Good… ab Break pr Pair lao… (include) Gear ko First pr karo… ab Direct Fourth lagana… (counting) 1, 2, Go….. (happy shout) Whoa….. Good….._**

**_Daya came 10Th in this Race but His Family was Proud like He Climb's the Alpine in One Go…_**

**_There Faces are Red with Happiness, They were Cheering, Weaving, Smiling really Floats Him in Air…_**

_Daya (sadly): itni Bak Bak tou Main ny kabhi Rajat Sir ki bhi Nahi Suni.. halanky Main Math mein kitna Duffer hun… (irritatingly) ye karo… Mut Jao… aur najnay kya kya… aur wahan Theorem Ulty likhy… Sin Cos ko Tangent likh diya.. pr phir bhi (bitterly) itni Baatein Nahi suni aur Khros Uncle ki Aawaz kitni Sakht hy… hunh.. aik dum Jailer jesy… (suddenly laughs with) hahahha… Sholay waly Jailer Sahab jesi… ahan.. He is just like Hitler… Bhangaar… (lying over bed with) Lala bhi na… Leny hee aa jaty Mujhy aur (wetly) Papa ko bhi Main Yaad Nahi aata.. kitny Saary Din ho gaye… (now pitty over himself with) Mumma hoti tou Mujhy Leny Bhej deti… balkay aany hee Nahi Deti… (two salty drops fell from His eyes and absorb in Pillow case) Lala bhi na Bhool gaye Mujhy… Pakka wala…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**_Voice: acha tou ye (teasingly) Equation kitny Mast Tareeqy sy Daya Pradyuman ny Solve kiya hy… (showing the paper in front of Class with) dekha Aap Logun ny… hain… (to Daya) Daya Look at Me… (ordering) Come here… Sin Sin Kaat kr Six likh kr Paper dy diya… (telling Him) chalo Khary ho jao yahan Borad ki taraf aur Sit Ups karo… 6 times after 5 minutes Break in whole 45 minute Period… (add) No Voice coming Out… Come on… Start…_**

**_The Call was Shocking as well Dipped them in Tension when after the whole Day... Mr. Pradyuman got a Call from One of Daya Teacher to Meet Him at Next Morning… Obviously He Talked to Abhijeet about that who asked..._**

**_Abhijeet (ask): Aap ny Daya ko tou Nhai Bataya na Papa…?_**

**_Papa (nod): Nahi… pr (confuse tone) Mujhy Hairat hy… chalo Math mein Wo Weak hy… magar shockingly) School sy Bulawa… kisi (tense) Ulty Chakker mein tou Nahi Para gaya na.. koi Larai Jhagra…_**

**_Abhijeet (again): Aap ko kya lagta hy… (suggest) Rahul sy Poochun Mian…?_**

**_Papa(disagreeing with): Nahi, Kal Chal kr Dekh lety hain… 10 Bajy Bulaya hy… (ask) Tum Chalo gy…?_**

**_Abhijeet (strongly): Obviously Papa… ye koi Poochny wali Baat hy…_**

**_The Secret Meeting held at Staff Room where Daya's Math Teacher Welcomed Both Daya's Family Members and after Settling heard a Panic tone…_**

**_Voice (ask in tension): kya Daya ny kuch kiya hy… (confusingly) I mean kisi sy koi Jhagra etc….?_**

**_Rajat (softly): arry Nhai Nhai Mr. Pradyuman, Be Relax… (simply) aisi koi Baat Nhai… (sweet tone) Choti Choti Sharartein tou Bacchun pr Jayez hoti hain…_**

**_Abhijeet (straight): tou phir, I mean… (adding more) Dekhyey We know Daya is Little Weak in Math's, thori Sakhti sy hee Math mein Us ka Dimagh Khulata hy…_**

**_Rajat (add): ahan.. Nhai ye bhi Masla Nhai hy… (softly) Final mein Wo Cope kr heel eta hy so No Worries…._**

**_Both Father and Son exchanged a Confusing Glance as now what's the matter when These Two Issues are Not adding in List, listens…._**

**_Rajat: darasal, I mean… (a hesitant way) Mujhy lagta hy Daya shayed kisi Baat ko ly kr Pareshan hy… (both mouth opened heard more) Nahi matlab… Stressed ya (little low tone) Dar…._**

**_Abhijeet (straight): kyun kya Aap nay kuch dekha, ya Mehsus kiya kyunkay (stiff tone remembering last week in mind and found nothing) Humein tou aisa Kuch Nhai Feel hua…_**

**_Rajat (simply): Kal, I mean after Collage… (tell) wo achanak aa kr Mujh sy Lipat gaya… (adding) kafi Dara hua laga Mujhy…._**

**_Abhijeet (uttered): Ain…._**

**_Pradyuman (shocked): Hain…._**

**_The Seriousness of Daya's Teacher really Ringing Alarm inside Both Heads who Discussing this matter with Extra Care during Departure from Campus at Vehicle with…_**

**_Abhijeet (dismissing tone): Pagal hi laga Mujhy tou… (to Himself) bhala Daya ko kis Baat ka Darr aur Papa aisa hota tou wo Sub sy Pehly Mujh sy Share krta… Aap Janty hain na…._**

**_Papa (agreed): wohi tou… (still in confusion) aakhir Us kay Teacher ny kya Dekh kr itna Bara Statement dy diya…_**

**_Abhijeet (grumble): Parh Parh ky Screw Gir gaya hy… wesy bhi (irritatingly) Math Parh kr aur Parha kr Kaun Saheh Halat mein Reh skta hy…_**

**_Papa (dismissing): Bekaar Baatein Mut karo… khair, (making plan) Raat ko Dinner pr Baat krty hain CheeranJeev sy…_**

**_Abhijeet (programming): Main Ashoke ko bhi Bula leta hun… (ask) Rahul ko Bulaon kiya…?_**

**_Papa (after a thought): Haan, pr Rahul ko Khaber Na ho… (permitting) Ashoke sy Tum Discuss kr lena.. Wo Achy Cross Question kr leta hy…_**

**_Abhijeet (raising brow taking turn with): aur Main…?_**

**_Papa (teasingly): Gussa Dekhany sy Fursat mily Janab ko tabhi tou kuch Naya Seekh payein gy…_**

**_The Low Hunh spreading a Sweet Smile over Father Lips who Hide it from His Older One…_**

**_the Both Boys really Surprised after getting a Party Aroma inside the House with Family and Friends..._**

**_Daya (happily): Whoa… yani Party Time… (naughty) Hope kuch Acha Mil jaye…._**

**_Ashoke (admonish): Oye Choty… Dunt Underestimate My Friend Skills…_**

**_Rahul (witty): Correction… Ashoke Bhaiyya… (wink) Culinary Skills.._**

**_Ashoke (naughty): Acha tou Dusray Choty ky bhi Par nikl aayein hain… (to Pradyuman) Dekh rhy hain Uncle…._**

**_Pradyuman (coming towards Dinning with): Haan… Dekh rha hun Bacchun.. (sweetly) kesy Tum Log Mery Sugghar Sucheil Bety ky Bakhye Udeer rhy ho…_**

**_Daya (laughingly): Sugghar… Sucheil… hahahhahha…._**

**_Rahul (confusingly): Uncle ye Bakhya kya hota hy…_**

**_Daya (adding): Aur Udheerna tou Chorein, pehly ye tou Seekha dein ky (witty) Usy Lagya kesy aur kahan jata hy… hehheheeh…_**

**_AShoke (starting His session after getting Abhijeet Que from kitchen windw as): Wesy Daya… (ask) ye tou batao… Tumhein kisi Cheez sy Darr Nhai lagta…?_**

**_Daya (laoudly): Yu… (tell) BoogieMan sy… aur (add) Drakula…_**

**_Rahul (adding with): aur Ashoke Bhaiyya.. (smilingly) Daya ko na Gharam Chai aur Thandi Bottle sy bhi Darr lagta hy…_**

**_Daya (angry): Chal by…_**

**_Rahul (more in smile): Aur Math ki Kitaab Dekh kr tou Daya Thar Thar Kaanpny lagta hy…_**

**_Daya (scolding His friend with): Chup ho ja Rahul… (threat) Gala Daba dunga Tera.. (to Ashoke) is Jhooty ko chorein Ashoke Bhaiyya… Mian Bataon Mujhy kis cheez sy sub sy zyada Darr lagta hy…_**

**_Ashoke (softly): Batao…._**

**_Daya: Lala ki Culinary Skills sy…. _**

**_Both Small Dudes started Laughing Ignoring Abhijeet Glare who was coming out with a Dish having Lid to atleast trying to Hide the Aroma and Color of Dish with a Taunt…._**

**_Abhijeet (taunt): haan jabhi Sahab ja kr Apny Teacher sy Lipat jaty hain Darr ky maary…._**

**_Rahul (shout): Kiya…._**

**_Daya (to Rahul): Dekha… (stressing) Main ny Bola tha na… _**

**_He Started Laughing while Rahul anger giving Him Punches Confused All the Audience where Abhijeet takes Seat with another Tease as… _**

**_Abhijeet (Again): Socha tha, Teacher hee Pagal hy yahan tou Shagird bhi…_**

**_After Little Settlement as now Three Elders atleast Relaxed that Nothing Serious Involved in this matter, heard the Story during Eating Pizza which Ordering by Papa as Abhijeet Dish is already a Bust as…_**

**_Daya (telling all): arry Us Nikhil Jahil Badtameez…._**

**_Papa (scoff): Daya…_**

**_Daya (tell): Sorry Papa.. haan tou Us Nikhil Dash and Dash (in announcement mode) plz Fill the Dash, ny na wahan (add) Ground mein Gaddha kr ky Ghass Daal dii… Main Sir ko Bachany gaya aur…. (after a while) Btw, Aap Logun ko kesy Pata chala…?_**

**_Abhijeet (stiff): Tumhary Sir ka Khat aaya tha…_**

**_Daya: ohhhh… (blabbering)pr Sir itny Purany lagty Nhai.. (add) Phone kr ky hee Bula lety…._**

**_The Simultaneous AYE BHAGWAAN or HEY BHAGWAAN really giving moments to Ashoke who Choked on His Piece of Pizza which He is Munching in Laugh…._**

_The Night-time is Really Cool with this Lovingly Dream seen by Daya that Night makes His Mood Little Better…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**_Somehow the Self Confidence or Encouragement to Some Extent giving by Ashoke to Daya starting to make a Big Distance in between Two Friends with Heated Arguments and few times some Physical Approaches too…._**

**_Ashoke (trying to Relax Him with): Abhijeet… Samjho Yaar…_**

**_Abhijeet (grab His collar with Fiery blaze as): Durr raho Mery Bhai sy…. Samjhy…. _**

**_Ashoke (jerk His hand with): Dimagh Saheh hy… Haan… (angry) Apny Aap ko koi Toop Cheez Mut samjho… (warning tone) Hath Pair Chalana Mujhy bhi aata hay…_**

**_Abhijeet (push him): aby Ja… Saaly… (rash) Bara aaya…_**

**_The Small Small Verbal Fights turning Big with Passage of Time having No Important Issues…._**

**_Daya (Softly realizing His Big Brother with): pr Lala… Aap ny Khud Mujhy Gari Chalana Seekhaya hy na aur (softly) Main ny First Race mein Part bhi tou liya tha.. tab tou (confusingly) Aap ny kuch Nhai kaha tha even Mujhy Khud Guide kiya tha… tou (ask) ab Kyun… (to His Father who sat over chair with) Aap ko Pata hy Papa… (enthusiastic tone) Ashoke Bhaiyya Bata rhy thy Un kay Uncle na Former Champion reh chuky hain… (happily) Wo Mujy Achy Tips dy skty hain.. Hain Na… Ashoke Bhaiyya Keh rhy thy.. Wo Mujhy Un sy Milwayein…._**

**_The Extreme Tight Grip over His Wrist Shut His Mouth while a Scare comes on His Eyes Understand Abhijeet who Left the Place in Complete Anger…._**

**_Voice: Kiddo…. _**

**_The Kid Complete Taking Himself Out from that Loving Hug which He got when sitting over Couch and Watching Sports News after an Hour when His Lala coming up venting out His Aggression…._**

**_Abhijeet (grab Daya Arm who was trying to Stand with): Daya Gudda…._**

**_The Gudda look at Him having Red Rimmed Eyes Hurts the String of Abhijeet Heart who Requested…_**

**_Abhijeet (low): Please…_**

**_Day sat with Stiff Posture showing His Anger and Bad Mood while Abhijeet trying to Explain about His Bad Behavior as…_**

**_Abhijeet: Baccha, Racing etc.. (add) Bekaar Cheezein hain.. (telling) Tumhein Apni Parhai pr Focus rakhna hy na Daya… ye Saary Shauq Baad mein Poory ho skty hain… Acha batao, (ask) kya Papa ya Main ny Parhai Nhai kii ya Job… Ain…?_**

**_Daya (straight): Papa ny 22 Years mein Champion-Ship Jeet lii thi… (adding in robotic tone) Aap Under 19 Champion reh chuky hain.. already kitny Saalun sy Aap Racing mein part ly rhy hain.. Main tou phir bhi 17 Saal ka hun.. (add) Engineering ky First Year Pass kr ky Second Year mein aa chukka hun.. Lala Aap ny Khud is Shauq ko Ignite kiya tha… _**

**_The Kid Left the Place after tellig this Family History Tree about Both Family Members while His Place took by Father who heard…_**

**_Abhijeet (sadly): kya karun…. Kuch Samjh Nhai aa rha…_**

**_Papa (suggesting): jo kr ry ho, Wo Na karo…_**

**_Abhijeet (rash on his innocent behavior as): Papa, Aap Jaanty hain…._**

**_Papa (ask in return): Tumhein kya lagta hy Abhijeet, ye Darr kya sirf Tumhein hy… (telling about his scare as) Tum jub Khud Track pr Uterty ho tou kya Jumla hota hy.. Yaad hy na…. ARRY PAPA, SUB SET HY…. phir…._**

**_Abhijeet (straight): pr Mujh mein aur Daya mein Buht Difference hy…._**

**_Papa (add): Sirf 8 Saal ka aur haan agr Usy (softly) Tum ny Paala hy tou Main ny bhi Tumhein Paala hee hy Abhijeet…_**

**_The Man Only Murmuring while Father giving Him Time and Space to Re-Think about His too much Emotional Approach regarding this matter…_**

**_Abhijeet (talking to himself with): Sub hee Mery Peechy paray hain jesy Dushman hun Main Daya ka… (angry tone) Yahan Abba Jee Danda uthayey phirty hain.. wahan Un ka Darbari waqt bewaqt ka Raag alapta rehta hy… bhae, (telling) Dangerous Shauq hy.. Roakta hun tou kya Ghalat krta hun… (sweetly) Chota Bhai hy Mera.. Bacchun jesa… aisy kesy Chor dun… hunh.. Ignite… (remember Daya comment so strict tone) Zaban kuch Zyada hee Chalny lagi hy.. Katni paray gii ab…_**

**_He Remembers How that Driving thing Started in Daya's Life in Little Early without any Intention…._**

**_Daya (crying way): Lala….. Lala…._**

**_Abhijeet (trying to Console Him or say to Himself too with): Daya… Beta… Ro Nahi… (add) Main Raasty mein hun… Tum Papa ko LakeSide ly jao… Taxi hy na…._**

**_Daya (tell): abhi nahi aayii… Papa…. (jerking His Father having Heart Attack with) Plz… Papa… Lala…._**

**_The whole an Hour Journey which He took as He went to another City for Visiting the Construction Site really Heart Thudding or say in Extreme Panic State which He almost Skipped just cause this was Not His Death Time from Two almost Killing Accident in that Coming Back Journey…._**

**_Sadly, Ashoke also coming Little Late as He was also went to His Uncle but as pr Less Distance, He came Earlier than Abhijeet to Daya…_**

**_Rahul already went to Spend Vacations at His Maternal Family in UK so Completely Vanished and whole and Sole Daya Working Hard on this Difficult day Alone although Vehicle already Stayed at their Garage…_**

**_Abhijeet (lying over bed with): Emergency ky liye Sahab ko Driving Seekhai thi.. (annoying way) Wo tou Serious hee Samajh Bethy…._**

**_Inner Voice (taunt): aur Race….?_**

**_Abhijeet: hunh… (again calm his heart as) Main sirf Apna Promise Nibha rha tha…. Mujhy kya Pata tha itna Mehanga par jaye ga…._**

**_Obviously The Promise was Only a Distraction for the Kid, who when started Preparing His 12th Standard, One Night asked…_**

**_Daya: wesy Lala (Lala who is collecting Books and Notes scattered over bed and making Space for His Brother Comfortable Sleep, Raising brow heard) Kya Gift dein gy Mujhy… 12 Standard hy.. (telling) Pata hy na is ka baad Main Professional Career ki taraf chala jaon ga.. You know… (stressed) Kamanay Dhamany wala Baccha…_**

**_Lala: hmmm…. (tease) Pehly ye Pahar tou Sar kr lein Sahab…._**

**_Daya (challenging tone): kyun… any Doubt…?_**

**_Lala: No… magar (tell) Position ka Mushkil hy…_**

**_Daya (ask): Challenge kr rhy hain Mujhy…?_**

**_Lala (covering Him from Comforter with): Aagah kr rha hun…_**

**_Daya: hmmm… aur (ask) agr Main Top Three mein rha tou…_**

**_Lala (sweetly): Jo Gudda kahy…_**

**_Daya: so Be Ready… (relax tone) jo Gold Jaidad hy na Aap ky Pass, Sub Baichny ka Plan kr lein…_**

**_Lala started Laughing and then Left Room with a Sweet Good Night Kiss without any Trust, when His Brother Name Publishing at 3rd Position in whole District really took Him at Cloud Nine…._**

**_Obviously Daya already had this Idea in His Mind from the Minute His Big Bro started to giving Him Driving Lesson's and now it's Exact Time where His Brother doesn't have anything to give any Word and thats how Daya Started to take Part in Local Organised Racing till District Level…_**

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Abhijeet coming back at Preset after making a Strong Plan to take His Brother at any Cost from that Kharos Buddha…_

_Abhijeet (angry tone): Najnay kya kr rha hoga wo Buddha.. Bhooka hee Na Maar dy… (adding) Rajeev Bata rha tha Daya Theek hy… (softly) Wo Daya ki Fav Cheezein bhi ly aaya tha… Mery Paisun sy… (annoying tone) Jata tou aisy raha tha.. Kaha hoga na Us Kameeny ny kay Abhijeet (stressingly) kisi ka Ihsaan Nhai leta khas kr Apnay Bacchy ky baary mein… pr phir bhi… (pressing teeth with) Aik baar Daya Hath aa jaye… itna Maarun ga na sub Nani Dadi Yaad aa jaye gi…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Daya: Hehehe…. (nodding negatively with) Jee Nahi Rajeev Bhaiyya… bas aisy.. (telling) darasal Mujhy hairat hy Lala aayey kyun Nahi… Shayed (gulping tears with) Busy hongy.. hain na…_

_Rajeev (naughty): Seedhy Seedhy kaho.. Lala ky Bina Guzara Nahi hy… _

_Daya Smiled but doesn't Comment on that although started Checking His Gears and Grips and Started His Practicing of Ribbing in which He is getting Good Comments and Compliments from Last Week not from Kharos Uncle but from Rajeev and Some Clients of Mr. R. P Salunkhy too..._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Daya was Completely Busy in taking Turns and Twist in that Empty Track which Unknowingly Filling with another One…._

_In Ribbing mostly Drivers, Working with Brake and Side Tracks to giving a Friction in between Cars…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Hard Jerk really Tense the Kid who Look against His Wind Shield and find a Smirky Lips, Sharp Canines and Hate in Eyes makes this Simple Alone Practice Time in a Free Fall Fomula One…_

_Rajeev just turned with Squealing of Tires with Loud Shouts and Everything Changes to Jerks, Hit, Smash and Smoke…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The whole Scene Burns to Ash to a Kid whose 17 Years Life Revolves around His Eyes where from Clutching the Index Finger of His Big Bro at the Few Hours of His Birth till this minute where He left Out All those Loving Warmth of Life just Rolled Off…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Two Back to Back Blast of Gun Bullets really Tackling the Attacker who Jumped from His Vehicle although trying to Rum, fell due to Bullet Wound at His Thigh aside of Parking Fence…._


	4. Chapter 4

**_I Think Readers getting Bored with the Story..._**

**_ab itni bhi Buri Nahi hy bacchun..._**

**_BOLD are PAST/FLASHBACK's_**

* * *

_The Entrance is Quite Shocking as the Man is Completely Boycott to Come inside this Residence from almost 4 Months, Opened the Mouth of Father and Son who comes close grabbed Abhijeet Upper Arm and Tell in His Soft Straight tone…._

_Ashoke (straight): Daya ICU mein hy…._

_The Bag fell from Abhijeet another Arm Grip while Mr. Pradyuman and Abhijeet rushed with Ashoke to the Reason of their Lives…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Hospital having Police and Media Little Confused Thrice as Ashoke Only got Gupta Uncle Call and rushed to Pick Abhijeet and Pradyuman Uncle without asking much…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_They Immediately taking inside the Separate Ward where Daya already in UnConcious mode upon Life Support System…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Abhijeet just Pushed Rajeev who is trying to Entertain and then giving His Best Attempt at Ashoke too while entered inside the ICU with Cracked Heart and Teary Eyes with His Father…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Ashoke really feeling Alone in this Big Crowded Corridore so sit over a Chair and thinking about last few months which pressing Hammer on His Nerves to Support or say Extra Encourage Daya on His this Interest…._

_**Ashoke (happily patting over Daya soulder with): Wah bhae, Apny Chotay Partner bhi ab (sitting over stairs beside Daya with) Champion banny ki Daur mein lug chuky hain… hain bhae….**_

_**Daya (in disappointed tone): Kya Ashoke Bhiayya… (stressing) 10th aaya hun Main…**_

_**Ashoke (with shocking tone): Arry Sach… (in pleasant tone) Main tou samjha Last aayey ho…**_

_**Daya (again in low tone): Wo bhi aa hee jaon ga….**_

_**Ashoke (now in His usual way): Daya… (displeasingly) kya ho gaya hy… **_

_**Daya (detailing Him as): Aap ko malum hy 4 Race mein Main Part ly chukka hun, sub mein aisy hee 16, 12, 17, 10… hunh… (Sadly) Lala Apni Second Race mein hee 3rd aa gaye thy… aur Main… (jerking head with) just Disappointment….**_

_**Ashoke (again softly): Beta, Disappointment kiya… (telling him as) Us waqt Kum Log Part bhi leety thy, ab tou Racers kitny hoty hain 30/35 in Simple District level.. City Level mein tou aur Participants bhi hoty hain…**_

_**Daya (still in same tone): Phir bhi, Main ny na Papa ky Room sy Chupky sy (picking an Photo Album from His side with) ye Album nikala hy… Dekhyey (opening page) Papa ka Face Dekhyey aur Lala ki Smile aur ye Dekhyey (showing few current ones with) Mery Waqt… Farq Saaf hy Ashoke Bhaiyya…**_

_**Ashoke (again): Daya Beta….**_

_**Daya (in wet tone: hr Samy… aisy Last Numbers pr aana thori Acha lagta hy… (with hopeful tone) Main ny Papa aur Lala ko kabhi Disappoint Nhai kiya.. pr ab… (sorrowfully) Lala Mujhy Practice bhi Zyada Nhai krny dety… Pata Nhai… Main (seeing the big Happy smile over His Father Face in Photograph with) Papa ky Chehry pr aisi hee Light dekhna chahta hun aur Lala ki is sy bhi Bari Smile… Apni Kamyaabi sy… Apny liye… (hearing His Father Call from Inside) Daya…. (Daya replied) Jee aaya… (now standing and moving with) shayed Main Buht Bara Soch rha hun.. hain na Ashoke Bhaiyya aur Main tou Chota hun na… (trying to make Him Little Enthusiastic as) Baray Kaam Zara Mushkil hy… wo Apna tou kuch aisa hee hy…. (again calling back to His Father Call with) Jee.. Comin Coming… (to Ashoke with teary smile) Tata Bhaiyya…**_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Somehow that Small Sentence turn such Meaningful and Strongly Impact a Hard Nail over Ashoke Heart who started that Pushing session without Abhijeet Permission/Liking/Suggestion/Opinion and All…_

_**Abhijeet (wrapping His Cuff with): Ye kya Chakker hy Daya… (sitting over table with) Papa bata rhy hain Tum 4 Din sy 1 Ghanty ky lie Ghayeb ho jaty ho… (uttered) Ain…**_

_**Daya (munching carrot with): Lala… (dragging Plate towards Abhijeet side with) Papa na bas Breaking News Banaty rehty hain aaj Kal…**_

_**Papa (scoffed): Barkhurdar….**_

_**Daya (nodded with): Haan Haan… ye Ba Khabar Sun rha hy.. (back to Abhijeet) arry Lala Ashoke Bhaiyya kay Pass jata hun…**_

_**Papa (coming with Chicken Roll Plate, sit on His Chair with): Kehriyet… (tease) ye Bary Miyaan sy Choty Miyaan Sub Ashoke ky hee Gun Gany lagy hain Aaj Kal…**_

_**Abhijeet (picking Roll and grabbed Ketchup Bottle with): Main Nahi gata… Wo tou (mock) Aap hee Us pr Waari jaty hain…**_

_**Daya (laughing as taking ketchup bottle from His Bro hand with): hahhahah… kya Lala… (repeating) Waari…. Sach (naughtily) Papa ny Urdu as Foreign Language ly kr na Humara Kabara hee kr diya hy….**_

_**Abhijeet (pointed out): Beta Jee… Baat ko Ghamao Nahi…**_

_**Daya (biting piece with Yum and add): Arry Lala… Practice Samjhy… (with wink) Practice makes Man Perfect….**_

_**Abhijeet (murmuring): Practice…..**_

_**Ashoke is Brilliant and giving Tuition to those who Contacted Him even at their time Abhijeet also taking Help from Him especially in Mapping and Design Accuracy as He was Dealing His Family Construction Business and having More Practical Working Experience than Other's…**_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Abhijeet does not Pressed about the Issue till One day during coming towards His House, He found Daya rounded by a Cheering Mob who was Shouting for His Winning over Racing Track….**_

_**Abhijeet (angrily): Tumhein Kaha kis ny tha aur (strongly) Tum hoty Kaun ho Daya ky baary mein koi Faisla leny walay… (rash) haan…**_

_**Ashoke (shockingly): Main hota Kaun hun… haan.. (repeating) Main hota kaun hun…**_

_**Abhijeet (agreed): Haan… (pointing) Tum… (chewing each word) He is My Brother Ashoke… Samjhy….**_

_**Ashoke (calm): Haan… (accepting tone) Samajh gaya….**_

_**The Acceptance Comment was too Cold but Abhijeet could not find the Resistance as Daya will Not going after this Argumnt in between Both…**_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Abhijeet Discussing the Matter to His Father and feeling HimSelf a Complete Stupid after finding it as…**_

_**Abhijeet (stunned): Aap Jaanty hain… Ohhh.. (taunt) Good….**_

_**Papa (strong): kyun Tumhein koi Aitraz…?**_

_**Abhijeet (protest): Papa… **_

_**Papa: Kya Papa… (reminding) Usy ye Raasta Dekhany waly Tum thy Abhijeet….**_

_**Abhijeet (angry after getting the Correct Blame with): tou Mujhy kya Malum tha…**_

_**Papa (meaningfully): Tumhein Apny Bhai ki Abilities pr Shubah Nhai karna chahyey tha… **_

_**Abhijeet (again): Aap ko Pata hy kitna Dangerous hy aur Ashoke… (harshly) wo Usy Mentally Prepare kr rha hy…**_

_**Papa (casually): Haan… tou… (add) Healthy Shouq hy… aur Hum Tum Bethein hain na…. Phir….**_

_**Abhijeet (again getting weakness of His Points whine): Papa…**_

_**Papa (now in His Famous Straight tone): To be Honest Abhijeet… (pointing) ye Aag Tum nay Us kay ander lagaii hy… (softly) kuch Shauq Jaker lety hain Insaan ko… warna ab tak (teasingly) Tum Khud Nikl aaty Is sy… (seriously) Isy Bujhany ki Koshish Na karo… Bharak gayii tou Hath sy Nikl jaye gii…**_

_**Abhijeet (displeasingly): matlab Ashoke jo kr raha hy Saheh kr rha hy…**_

_**Papa (sodt): Wo Usy Track ky ander rakh rha hy…**_

_**Abhijeet (rash): Aap ko malum hy Wo Saala Usy Wahan Jany ky Gur bhi Batayey ga…**_

_**Papa (raising brow): tou… Ye tou Acha hy…**_

_**Abhijeet (mock): Ahan… (ask) Kesy….?**_

_**The Father giving a too much Meaningful Look over His Elder Son who could not Handle it and Leave the Place atonce…..**_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Abhijeet and Mr. Pradyuman coming out from ICU room where Only seeing the Numb White Stark Face of their Link of Life lying over Bed wearing Many Beeping Sounds Devices just giving them Pain and Pain…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Abhijeet found Ashoke and Rajeev Talking at Corridor… the Anger Burns His Emotions with such Huge Spark which He Splashed by giving a Hard Push over Ashoke Chest and the Scare which coming in Both Figures Eyes and Throats Froze Him for a moment…_

_Rajeev with His Reflexes grabs Ashoke Arm and Pushed Abhijeet in Back with an Angry Snarl as…_

_Rajeev (snarl): Dimagh Saheh hy….. (to Ashoke) Ashoke… Calm… (shouting in Panic) Staffff… Stretcher…._

_The BloodLoss Face of Ashoke, Trembling of Lips and Pain Contorted Face with a Small Tear Leaking from His Eyes giving Something New where Ashoke Shifted to Stretcher while Rajeev and Staff takes Him towards ER although Abhijeet Personally found a Hard Grip over His Arm from His Father so Abhijeet turned and Taunt to His after UnGriping His Arm from His Father Hand as…_

_Abhijeet (angry taunt): Main hee shayed Aik Ullu ka Pttha hun yahan…_

_Obviously His Father Face Instantly Telling Him His Known Knowledge about whats going on with Ashoke few minutes back who gives a Stern Look at Abhijeet with a Tired tone as…_

_Mr. Pradyuman (tired tone): Abhijeet… Please…._

_The Man Stomping His Feet and Left the whole Corridor in a bit while the Old Man really Pressing His already Tensed Nerves…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_After almost Half an Hour, Rajeev Joined Mr. Pradyuman still sitting over the Bench against ICU Room so sat with Him heard…_

_Mr. Pradyuman (ask): kesa hy Ashoke…?_

_Rajeev (softly): Theek hy Uncle… (thanking way) Shuker Buht Hard Hit Nhai tha… (again consoling Him as) Daya Theek hy Uncle… Baaqi tou Doctor abhi Aap ko bata dein gy but Honestly, He is Fine…._

_Mr. Pradyuman (nodded with sweeping the whole corridor having few family members of patients admitted inside ICU, asked): Salunkhy kahan hy…?_

_Rajeev (simply): Un ko Police ny Arrest kr liya hy…._

_The Man Gasps and Stand Up, just Diverted as a Doctor Approached towards Him with a Nurse Call as Daya Pradyuman Family…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Abhijeet who was coming back with Slow Steps Fast His Movements and before Mr. Pradyuman look back at Doctor face after Not Finding His Oldest Son, feel a Occupied Place beside Him…_

_Doctor: Hello (shaking hand to Both with a Small Intro) Main Dr. Rohan Kumar hun.. Daya Mery Under Treatment hy (towards Bench) aayey please… (after Mr. Pradyuman and Abhijeet Settling, Rohan sat with Soothing tone) Mr. Pradyuman, Seriously it's a Miracle, but Daya is Completely Safe and Sound… _

_Abhijeet (tauntingly): tou itni Machines sirf Paisy Banany ky liye lagai hain…?_

_Dr. Rohan Biwild and a Specific Flare appeared over His Eyes Confused Abhijeet while Listen Doctor Smiley tone…._

_Dr. Rohan (briefing as): Aik IV Pole, One Pint Blood ka tha aur Aik IV Pole Drip Bag ka tha, jo kay (pressingly) Dono Khatam ho chuky hain tou Hata diye gaye hain… (adding more) Aik Heart Monitor hy, jo kay bhi ab Hataya ja chukka hy.. (more) aik Respiratory Moniter hy cause Daya ka Oxygen Mask Hata kr ab Usy Nasal Canula pr Shift kr diya hy… (softly) Spine ko Alleviate krny ki Device bhi ab Hata dii gayii hy… (add) Neck Gauge abhi laga rhy ga.. baaqi (smirky) Bed sy Utaar kr Usy Floor pr Rakhna Mera Nhai Khayal Aap Pasand karein gy…_

_The Small Smiles Spreading across Rest Figures Lips while Abhijeet getting Some Familiar Reminiscence from the Calmness…._

_Mr. Pradyuman (to Doctor): Daya kub tak DisCharge ho jaye ga…?_

_Abhijeet (added): aur Travelling kr payey ga…?_

_Dr. Rohan (simply): dekhyey Discharge tou Wo Kal Shaam tak ho jaye ga agar (stressing much) Sub aisa hee rha jis ka Mujhy Yaqeen hy… magar (sighing) Travelling.. I think almost 15 days baad… (telling) Usy Jerks Kum sy Kum lagny chahyey… Baaqi Jub Wo DisCharge hoga.. (sweetly) Hum aagy ki Medical Care ka Chart with Prescribed Meds Aap ko dy dein gy…_

_Abhijeet (ask): aur Daya ko Hosh….?_

_Dr. Rohan (seeing His Wrist watch with): abhi tou Aik Ghanta lagy ga… Aap Log Relax ho jaye… He is really Fine (stand up and turn towards Rajeev with) Bhaiyya Nahi aayey Kya…?_

_Rajeev (soft): Emergency mein hy…_

_Rohan (towards Him with): kya hua Rajeev Bhaiyya… (tense tone) Bhaiyya Theek tou…_

_Rajeev (pattng over His Arm with Relaxing way): arry Kuch Nhai.. Itni Lambi Travelling thi na… (Relaxing way) Main ny hee Zabardasti Lita diya.. Tired lug rha tha…_

_Rohan (moving with): acha Main Dekhta hun…_

_He turns but after Hearing an Announcement where He want to be Report at Recovery Room on Immediate bases Completely Changed His Running Path…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Abhijeet got the Familiar or Similar kinda Impression but as He Met Rohan few Years back so Hazel the Face Resemblance now Standing with…_

_Abhijeet (grabbed Rajeev Collar and in His Stone Cold tone ask): kya hua hy Ashoke ko…?_

_Rajeev (tackling His Collar and in Straight tone): Heart Surgery… 2 Stunt daly hain… Aik Hafty Pehly hee Release hua tha…_

_He Left the Corridor in Rash shade while Abhijeet turn to His Father and Teased Him as…._

_Abhijeet (tease): ab ye bhi Confirm kr dijyey kay Maa Jee ki Maut hui thi ya Un ko Qatal kiya gaya tha…?_

_He Jerked His Posture and went towards Reception while His Father sat over Bench again with a murmur…_

_Mr. Pradyuman (murmur): Jaaty Jaaty bhi Taunt krna Nahi Bhoola… (look at upward with) Shanti chali gayii magar Apni ye Aadat Pukhta kr gayii Apny Bety mein… _

_The Door of Room Opened with a Bang and a Closed Eyed Patient Open His Peepers heard…_

_Abhijeet (rashly): Mujhay Batany ka Irada tha ya Apny Sath Qabar mein ly jana tha…_

_Ashoke (instantly): Humaray yahan Jalaty hain…_

_Sometimes Abhijet really Beats by this Man Cool Spontaneous, Witty and Accurate Response which really Shut His Throat such Tight Not to Open again and there He Uses His Volume-tic Vision to Retaliate…_

_Abhijeet (murmur): Bastard…._

_Ashoke (calmly): I got it… Very Early…_

_Abhijeet (dismissing with): Bako Mut… aur (ask) ye Dil ka Roag Kub sy laga liya… Ain…?_

_Ashoke (simply): Pushtaini Jaidad hy…_

_Abhijeet can't Control and burst Laugh bring a Sweet Smile over His Buddy Lips too…_

_Ashoke (sadly): Mujhay Idea Nahi tha kay Wo Larka itna Barh jaye ga…?_

_Abhijeet (shocking tone): kaun Larka…?_

_Ashoke (confusingly): Nikhil… (tell) Gupta Uncle ny Fire kiya tha na…._

_Abhijeet (pressing teeth although wandering off with): Saaly Mian hee Aik Jahalat ki Dukaan reh gaya hun…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A Big Thank You to those Readers still Not Bored with the Story Progression_**

**_Priya... Alishba... Coolak... Guest... AbhiShikha... BFF... Guest... DuoSun... Jyoti.A... Syra.4103... Geetu... Guest... Guest... Neeme..._**

**_All Other Silent and Active Readers too..._**

* * *

**_BOLD are Past/Flashback's..._**

* * *

_Abhijeet Rushed Outside and Collides with Dr. Rohan during moving where He Left His Father, who Tackled Him with…_

_Dr. Rohan (tackling Him with): kya hua… (confusingly) Aap Yahan…?_

_Abhijeet: Nahi Wo… (searchin around found No Family around so adds) Papa thy na Yahan aur Rajeev bhi…_

_Dr. Rohan: ohhh… (telling) wo Aap ky Papa tou Rajeev Bhaiyya ky Sath chaly gaye…. (adding more) abhi hee Bahar Niklen hain, Raasty mein hun shayed… Parking tak…_

_Abhijeet nodded and moved ahead while Dr. Rohan Back to His Place…. Abhijeet find No Vehicle of Ashoke inside Parking in which They were Coming here so Understand Rajeev took it, taking out His Cell with…_

_Abhijeet: Papa bhi na… Rajeev (scrolling down phone bok with grumbling) ko hee Call krna paray ga… (irritate) ho kya rha hy Samajh sy Bahar hy…. (Call connected, Abhijeet said after Hearing Rajeev Voice as __**HELLO**__) Papa ko do (after a bit He heard His Father tone as __**KAHO**__, tell) Aap ko malum hy Salunkhy Sahab Ander hain…._

_Papa (with sigh): Haan… abhi Pata chala…._

_Abhijeet: tou… (shockingly) kya Mar gaya…?_

_Another Voice (sad tone): Saheh Nishany waly sy kuch Seekh Nhai payey thy tou Bach gaya…_

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_._

_The Man Dipped in Shame after Hearing a Straight Gruff tone from Another side Understands Him that His Father must Do Something about it so Hang Up the Call which obviously on Speaker mode…._

_He went back towards Daya Room find Him still in Unconscious mode from the Small Glass Hole, telling Him still Half an Hour remaining in Daya's Probably coming Conscious time so move to Ashoke Room, heard Two Voice's Stopped His Palm to Close the already Small Opened Door seeing Two Bro's Caring Tones as…_

_Rohan (softly): Care krna hy na Bhaiyya… (adding) Aap ko itni Exertion hee Nhai leni thi…_

_Ashoke (patting his arm with): kya Beta… Sub Theek hy na…_

_Rohan (who sat over Ashoke Bedside Loosely as): Flight kr lety…. Arry Charters hee krwa lety…_

_Ashoke: hmmm… (ask) Daya ka kya Haal hy…?_

_Rohan (sitting more over bed with): kya kahun Bhaiyya… Sach Yaqeen karein.. (briefly) Precuation itni Achi theen kay Usy Zakaham aany ka Sawal hee Kum utthta… already He was in Neck Gauge (Abhijeet forehead started Prespering hearing the Safety measurements more with) phir Us kay Race Track Suite kay Back whole Body mein Gel Pads thy ta kay Us ki Spine ko Jerk ya Chout Na lagy.. (more) Us kay Helmit mein bhi Mujhy Ear Piece, Forehead, Jaw Bone pr Gel Pads mily (Abhijeet Fist started Sweating too, Listens more) Us kay Knee, Ankle even Wrist mein Gloves/Tigh Pads aur bhi Gears mein Gel Pads/Gauges mily (impressive tone) I Admired, Gupta Uncle Kafi Serious thy is Candidate ky liye (Abhijeet found a Down Head Blanch Face against His eyes gives Him moment to Handle Himself Listens again) is liye Daya ko itna kuch hua Nahi… BTW, (ask) Wo Attacker bhi Theek hy… (telling about Him as) Calf mein Goli lagi thy.. Nikal dii… pr Bhaiyya (little confusing way) Aik Baat Mujhy samjh nahi aayii… (scoffed Him with) No Cheating Bhaiyya… Do Saib kay Tukry Aap Mujhy aisy hee Story Sunty Khila chuky hain.. (giving Him another Big Piece with) Ye Poora Aap kay Munh mein Jana hy… (again connect the convo with) haan tou Main Keh rha tha kay Gupta Uncle Short Gun Use krty thy na.. (with smile) Yaad hy Hum kitna Darty thy Bachpan mein… hahah… Mazy ky.. pr (confusing tone) Unhun ny Revolver Use kiya… (ask) Kyun… (surprisingly) kya Sach Much Jaan leny ka Irada tou Nahi tha… wesy (happy tone) Khandaan mein Aik Murderer tou hona hee chahyey…_

_The Two Simultaneous Shout with Shade of Shock as __**ROHAN**__ really DisBalanced the Guy whose Fall Supported by Abhijeet who Leaped to Grab Him getting His ImBalance Body in Position…._

_Abhijeet (wipe His Ashamed tone as): Main Ashoke kay Pass aa rha tha…._

_Rohan: Jee… (to Ashoke) Acha Bhaiyya Mera Round hy.. (standing with now) I'll be Back in an Hour… (to Abhijeet) Daya bhi ab Hosh mein aany wala hoga.. Aap (suggesting) Apny Papa ko bhi Bulwa lein… Family ka hona Patient pr Acha Effect daalta hy…_

_Abhijeet nodded while the Young Man Left the Room, Ashoke Look at Him and ask…_

_Ashoke (ask): kya hua…?_

_Abhijeet (sighing): Release…._

_Ashoke (straightly): Arms Liscense tu hoga aur Un ki Property mein Ghuss kr agar Nikhil ny Attack kiya hy tou Defensive Point aa jata hy…_

_Abhijeet: hmmm… (after a small time span) Salunkhy Sahab ny Dil pr hee ly liya shayed…._

_Ashoke (softly): Nuqsan bhi Bara tha…_

_Abhijeet (look at Him with): Hadsa tha wo Ashoke…_

_Ashoke (simply): pr Tum nay Saneha bana diya tha.._

_Abhijeet (little quiet with): Main Na Samajh tha Us Waqt…_

_The Bark of laughter really Tells Him about the Weakness of His Statement who Stand Up with…_

_Abhijeet (leaving room with): Chalta hun… (tell) Daya ko Hosh aany wala hoga… Papa ko bhi Call krta hun… (softly) Tum Aaram karo…_

_The Man nodded while Abhijeet Leaving room Dialing Rajeev Number again to Call His Father during Murmuring…_

_Abhijeet (murmuring): Chup ki Maar sy hee Dhair kr deta hy…_

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_The Loud Crying, Sniffling, Sniffing inside Arms of His Love Ones Understand anyone that a Teen is still Legally Not upto the Mark…._

_The Constant Apology, Missing and Loving Comments got by the Father and Older Brother Warmth their Hearts…_

_Mr. Pradyuman (softly): Daya Beta… (admonishing tone) Dekh liya Apni Zid ka Anjaam… isi liye Samjhaty thy na Hum…._

_Daya (bury inside His Father loving shell with): I am So Sorry Para… (sadly) Mujhy tou Pata hee Nahi tha kay Nikhil wahan aa jaye ga… (hopeful tone) Main ny tou Socha tha ky Usy Race mein Jeet kr Haraon ga pr Us ny tou…._

_Abhijeet (patted on His Leg with): wo bhi ho jaye ga… (ask) wesy Rahul ky Ilawa kisi Ilm tha kay Sahab yahan hain…?_

_Daya (looking Him Sheepishly with): Aap Naraz hain Lala Mujh sy…?_

_Abhijeet (straight): Nahi… (taunt) Abhi Nachun ga…._

_Daya (shout): Sach…_

_The Shocking Remark really giving Moment of Laughter to Nurse and Staff while Embarrassed Abhijeet who Speaks…_

_Abhijeet (again back): Bolo….?_

_Daya (wiping nose with): kisi ko Nhai… (sadly) Rahul tak ko Malum Nahi tha… aur (little pressing voice) Aap Logun ny Mujhy Call bhi Nhai kiya… Leny bhi Aik Baar Nahi aayey…._

_Abhijeet (tease): Humein bhi Malum Nahi tha kay Sahab kahan hain…_

_Daya (grumble): hunh…._

_Abhijeet Excused and Leave the Room while Mr. Pradyuman Satisfying Daya about Nikhil Safety and Kharos Uncle Release too…_

_Abhijeet for a while giving a Thought regarding His Call but then He Dails and when Call Connected, Ask…_

_Abhijeet (softly): Vivek… Abhijeet here…._

_Vivek (happily): Ohhh Abhijeet Sir… (ask) kesy hain… Pradyuman Sir kesy hain aur ye Daya Sir kahan Ghayeb hain…?_

_Abhijeet (making story with): Hum zara ek Family Function mein Busy hain… Socha (making casual His tone too with) wahan ki Kehriyet lein ly…?_

_Vivek (usual way): yahan Sub Mast hy… Freddie Sir bhi Busy hain (whispering) Un ki Zabaradast Larai chal rhi hay Bhabi sy (Abhijeet laughed, hearing more) Ashoke Sir shayed aaj Apny Ghar chaly gaye hain.. (adding) Bata rhy thy Bhai aaya hua hy Un ka tou Milny ja rhy hain…_

_Abhijeet: hmm.. (again asking about any Hint with) aur Race Track pr koi Nai Entry… (with smirking tone) koi Phadda Waddha…?_

_Vivek: kuch Khas Nahi… (briefing) Nikhil ki Aik baar Rahul sy kuch hath Pai hui thi… _

_Abhijeet (curse): Shit… (ask) Rahul kahan hy…?_

_Vivek: ohh Wo… (simply) Us kay Papa Usy ly gaye is Fight kay baad… _

_Abhijeet: hmmm… Chalo Theek hy Vivek… (adding) Khayal rakhna Apna aur Fredric Sir ko Mera Message dy dena kay Carry On (listen Vivek giggle so windup call with) Chalo Take care… Bye…._

_Vivek: Bye Sir…_

_Abhijeet (after putting off call): agr Sub hee Idhar Udhar hain tou Nikhil ko kesy Pata chala kay Daya yahan hy… (confusing reminding all in His Mind with) aur tou koi Link nazar nahi aa raha…._

_He moved towards Daya room Stopped by Rajeev who takes Him aside and tell Him showing a Hazy Face over His Cell Screen with…_

_Rajeev (showing His Cell Screen with): isy Jaanty ho Abhijeet…?_

_The Clenching of jaws, the formation of Fist, the Cold Wave coming inside the Eyes easily Understand Rajeev the Answer is Yes so Updating Him as…_

_Rajeev (updating him): jis Raasty sy Nikhil Gari ly kr Ander aaya hy… Us Fence ko Kata gaya hy… (Abhijeet look at Him with Wide Eyes, Rajeev added more) Police kay Mutabiq, Wielding Cutter Use hua hy jo yahan sirf (more) HD Iron Factory mein hota hy aur Different Purpose ky liye Usy Dusry Log Rent pr bhi ly jaty hain…._

_Abhijeet (asking): kitny Dino ka Kaam lagta hy…?_

_Rajeev (detailing Him): Police kay Hisaab aur Khud HD Iron Factory kay Supervisor Sachin ka Kehna hy kum az kum 3 Din lagy hongy… (added) NoiseLess Device hy.. abhi Us nay Germany sy Assemble karwaii hy…_

_Abhijeet (ask again): aur ye hy kahan…?_

_Rajeev: Sachin ko tou Police ny Under-Interrogation ly liya hy… pr kuch Khas Faida… (the Cell Bell really giving Him moment of Curse who look at Abhijeet and Pick Call with) Haan Haan… Aa rha hun… (heard Ashoke comment so Replied) Abhijeet sy Baat kr rha tha.. Acha Aata hun… (put off Call and Tell Abhijeet) Baad mein Baat krta hun… Ashoke (smilingly) Miss kr rha hy…_

_He moved while Abhijeet step back towards Daya room with Making Many Plans inside His Head…._

_Ashoke (after getting all with): hmmm… (confusingly) Rocky kahan sy Nikl aaya…?_

_Rajeev: ahan… (demanding tone) tou ye hy Wo Famous Rocky… jabhi Abhijeet ki Garden ki Ragein tak Tan gayii thi… (telling) Screen sy hee Fargh krny ka Pakka Program tha…._

_Ashoke (again in His Point with): pr itny Saalun Baad ye Nikal kahan sy aaya… (to Rajeev) isy Daya ka Abhijeet sy Relation kesy Pata… Us Samy Daya tou Buht hee Chota tha…_

_Rajeev (raising brow with): ab… (confirm tone) Abhijeet tou isy Chory ga Nhai…._

_Ashoke (sighing with): agar Mila tou… (seeing Rajeev Biwild so Briefing) Oonchi Cheez hy… Peechy Mafia bhi hy is kay… Ghayeb kr diya hoga… (little sadly) Nikhil bhi Ragry mein aa gaya… pr (to Rajeev) Police Us sy tou Pooch Taach kry ga na…?_

_Rajeev (replying): already kr chuki hy…. Us ka Statement hy.. (add) Rocky ny Khud Usy Approach kiya tha… School mein…_

_Ashoke (uttered): Amazing… _

_Rajeev (call): Ashoke… (ask) kya Sach mein Abhijeet ki Memory Los hona Saneha tha…. Hadsa Nahi… (after a bit) Uncle ki Zaban itni Karwi ho gayii… (with sad sigh) Bolty hain tou Aag Ugalti hy aur Angary Khud ko hee Jala daalty hain… hr Aik sy Kat gaye… (little wet tone remembering many empty stomach nights with) agr Main Zabardasti Na karun tou Niwala Khana bhi Khatam kr dein… (with hopeful tone) kya Maafi ki Gunjaish Nahi hy… ab tou (again sorrowful tone) itny Saal Guzer gaye Yaar…_

_Ashoke (low tone): Maa Jee ky Jany ny isy Saneha sy bhi Barh kr Bana diya hy Rajeev… (add) agr Wo Jee jati tou Halaat Mukhtalif hoty… pr (painful tone) Us Hadsy ny Unhein Buht Takeef dein jis ko Wo Bardasht Nahi kr payein… (with sigh) Pehli Aulad tha Abhijeet… aisy Hansty Khelty gaya… aur Khoon mein Lat Pat aaya… (add) Aankh khuli tou Na Maa Yaad rahi na Zindagi… (more) Hadsa tou tha pr Us Maut ny Usy Rooh ka Zakhm Bana daala aur Bhala ye Maafi Talafi sy thory Na Bharty hain…._

_Rajeev (after a while): Pata hy Unhun nay Saalun kay Bachyey paisy Nikaly… Daya ka Naya Suit Banwaya… (added) Us ka Helmit, Pads, Gears Sub ko Apni Nigrani mein banwaya… (reminding him) Yaad hy Wo Quallas… jisy Abhijeet nay Use kiya tha.. Usy Dobara Re-New kiya… (tell) itny Safety Gauge tou shayed Kabhi kisi ny Na Azmayey hun jitney Daya ky liye Use kiya…. Pr phir bhi Dekho… (lowly) Hadsa ho hee gaya…_

_Ashoke (straight tone): Abhijeet ka Rawwayya batey ga ye Hadsy tak hee Simat ky rehta hy ya Aagy bhi Jata hy… (asking about Mr. Pradyuman Reaction with) Uncle ka kya Reaction tha…?_

_Rajeev (casually): Daant Dapat kr rhy thy… _

_Ashoke (simply): Suhaag aur Aulad mein yehi Farq hota hy…_

_Rajeev Smiled over the Sentence just Perfectly Synced while a Small Click giving a Sweet Moment for a Lying Figure who atleast again Trying His Best to ReStore that Broken Relation although over Death Bed…_

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_Rajeev taking Mr. Pradyuman and Abhijeet towards His House which is obviously His Uncle Yard…._

_The Area looking Deserted… the Garage turned JunkYard while the whole House Looking a Dumpster situated in Middle of No-Where…._

_The Life with Wild Animals to Pets, Jingling of Keys to Rove-ring Engines, Pleasant Aromas to Yummy Tastes just turning into a Horrible Dreamland…_

_The Halting of Vehicle, the Slow Steps of Visitors, the Shocking Looks around and a Call as…._

_Rajeev (entering inside as): Uncle… Uncle….._

_Uncle Gupta coming Outside with a Panicked Face with a Shouting Voice as __**KYA HUA… KYA HUA…. DAYA THEEK HY NA….**_

_Rajeev Relaxing Him by grabbing His Shoulder which gives a Jerk over Abhijeet whole Body…._

_The Smart Short Heightened Man having Good Out-Look Clothing Taste, Calm and Quite, Sharp and Sober now turned to a Rugged Looked Man with Rough Beard, mostly Bald, wearing Mis-Match Contrast although having a Tired Posture, Down Cast Eyes and Dull Body Language really Cuts the Heart of Abhijeet…._

_The House looking like a Barn Yard having Piles of Dust whereas Floor Littering with Empty Cans/Bottles/Outside Food Platters etc…._

_The Home which was the Comfortable, Warm, Fuzzy Place for Many Friends and Family at One time now looking like a Cheap Motel having Plastered Walls and Dirty Furniture's…._

_Rajeev escaping Stairs for Picking Daya Bag where He Stuffed Some of Daya Clean and Neatly Folded Cloths already Placed over His Bed whereas His Sneakers Picked from Beneath and asking Uncle Gupta about few more things, who turn to Tell about these to Rajeev, found Himself inside a Man Warm Hug with a Soft, Low Apology as __**SORRY**__, Snatched the Un-Zipped Bag from Rajeev Hand who was coming downstairs and Left the House in a minute…_

_The Keys already inside Ignition so Abhijeet could not take More time to Rest in this Place anymore feeling Only Shame…._

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_The Bha Bha is at Peak when Abhijeet reached inside Hospital, ICU side heard a Funny tone as…_

_Ashoke (reminding): itna Kum Bha Bha na Choty Partner… (telling) Baray Bhaiyya ko Hazam Nhai hoga…_

_Daya (whinning tone): tou kitna Roan Ashoke Bhaiyya… (sad tone) ab tou Main Thak bhi gaya…._

_Rohan (softly): tou Pareshani kiya hy… (add) bas Parsun ki Baat hy .. Kal tak tou Rukna hee tha na…_

_Daya: hunh… (mimicking) bas Parsun tak ki Baat hy… (telling Him about the coming days Difficulties of His Life He would be Facing as) pata hy Lala ko Manany mein kitna Samy lagta hy… (sadly rubbing His Nose Un-Intentionally) Naak Waak Na Ragarni par jaye kahen…_

_Rohan (smilingly): haan Reh bhi tou kitni Kum gayii hy…_

_Daya (shout): Ashoke Bhaiyya… (complaining tone) Samjha lijye Apny Bhai ko… Dr hoga Apny Ghar ka… Cheating kr kr ky Pass ho kr najany kya Samjhny laga hy Khud ko…. Buddha kahein ka… (grumbling) 5 Saal kiya Bara ho gay ahy Khud ko Hulk Samjhny laga hy…hunh…_

_Ashoke: ahan… (got a Sms, read it and in shock uttered) Impossible…._

_Daya (in His Own): ImPossible Nai.. Possible… (still fussing) koi itna Intelligent bhi Nahi hy Aap ka Bhai… (again whine) Batayein na Bhaiyya…?_

_Ashoke (look at Him with Sparkling eyes say): Fiker Na karo… (sweetly) Baraf Pighal rahi hy…._

_Daya (scream): kiya… (sadly) ab Main kya Dekhun ga… (telling) Aap Logun nay tou Kaha tha abhi Sardi Barhy gii.. (telling about His Plan with) Main ny tou Simla ka Program bhi Bana liya tha aur ab Bol rhy hain… (suddenly) Bhaiyya… (ask) Aap ko lagta hy Lala Mujhy Race mein Part leny dein gy ab…?_

_Abhijeet (entering with): Bilkul… (teasingly) Do Char aur Haddiyaan Turwalo tab tak…._

_Daya (grumbled): Lala…._

_Ashoke (standing with): Chalo bhae Rohan…. (softly) Buht Dil Behla liya Choty Partner ka…._

_Daya (seeing Ashoke Lazy Body Attempts with Tense tone): Asoke Bhaiyya, Aap Theek hain na…?_

_Rohan: Haan Haan…. (telling as Supporting His Brother with) Thak gaye hain… (naughtily) Tumharay Lala ki Maar sy Bachny ky liye Bukhar carha liya tha…_

_Daya: ufff… (telling Abhijeet) Dekh liya Lala… (with Disappointed tone) kitna Darty hain Sub Aap sy…._

_Abhijeet (taunt): siwayey Sahab ky…_

_Daya (nodded in negative with): koi Nhai… (shivering with) Main tou Thar Thar Kaanny lagta hun…_

_All Three nodded in Disappointment while Left the Room where Ashoke Pressed Abhijeet Shoulder with a Sweet __**THANKS**__…._

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_Voice (hurtful tone): pr aana tou tha na Lala… Mian ny kitna Wait kiya… (teary tone) kitna Roya bhi… Yaad bhi kiya.. pr koi Nahi aaya… (adding) Rajeev Bhaiyya tou Ashoke Bhaiyya sy hr Waqt Contact mein thy tou Aap ko aur Papa ko tou Pakka Pata hoga kay Main kahan hun… phir bhi Aap Nahi aayey…. (telling about what He Dealt in Past with) Kharos Uncle ny Mujhy Buht Daanta bhi… Aajeeb Oongi Bongi Baatein krty… (thoughtful tone) lagta hy Papa sy Un ki Larai hui thi.. Kabhi… Khana Wana tou Theek rha… (with enthusiastic tone) Gari pr Buht Buht Achy Tips diye… Doodh aur Nuts aur Juice etc bhi Kehty kay lety raho… Veggies bhi Aap kay jesa Khilaty thy… SaltLess… Suit bhi Mujhy diya aur Gari bhi Un ki thi… (admiring tone) Classic hy Boss… Awesome One… (more) wesy tou Kharos hain pr Guide Buht Acha krty hain.. I think Wo Buht Achy Race Driver hongy… Rajeev Bhaiyya tou Best kehty hain Un ko… Sach Lala…_

_The Mix-Plate of that Conversation which included Both Positive and Negative Points of this whole Week Issue's Babbled by Daya who fell Asleep at some Point…._

_Abhijeet who was at Daya's Bed thinking to Change His Position but cant able to Work on that Idea and the Weaving inside His Brother Silky Hairy Head which Placed over His Chest takes Him 8 Years Back…_

* * *

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_**The Winning at State Level is really Big Achievement for Pradyuman Family as their Older Son Standing at First Place and now getting His Medal and Certificate from One of Former National Champion or Former Representing India in an International Level Contest Mr. R. P Salunkhy Gupta which is another Prize for Abhijeet too….**_

* * *

_**0000000000000**_

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

_**After the Prize Ceremony and Meeting with Contenders, Abhijeet Back to His Father feeling Surprised when His Father called Him with…**_

_**Pradyuman: arry Abhijeet aao… (introducing Him a Man with) in sy Milo… Salunkhy…**_

_**He Smiled and got that the Dream Champion who He Admired a lot is His Father College Buddy who Pat over His Shoulder and Replied….**_

_**Salunkhy: Mujhy Yaqeen tha… (witty) Bhabi ky hee Gun liye hongy Abhijeet ny…**_

_**Pradyuman: Bilkul… BTW, (adding) is sy Chota bhi hy Aik….**_

_**Salunkhy (surprisingly): arry Sach… (happily) Tum tou bhae Number ly gaye… (telling about His Experience as) Mujhy tou Aik ny hee Taary dikha diye…**_

_**Pradyuman (laughing): hahhahha… Tum bhi na Salunkhy… (ask) wesy kahan hota hy Nakul aaj kal…?**_

_**Salunkhy (sighing): Daur Bhaag… Aik Pair yahan tou Aik wahan… (irritative tone) Ghoomny Ghaamny sy Fursat mily tou Beth kay Poochun kay Miyaan kya krty Phir rhy ho…?**_

_**Abhijeet (jerking head with): Aap Logun kay Subjects bhi Yaqeenun Same hongy…**_

_**Oldie Duo look at Him in Confusion and then Burst in Laugh after getting His Taunt regarding exchanging URDU with such Fluency….**_

_**Before Salunkhy Commented on that, a Young Figure Leapt towards Him and with Smile and Breathless Voice Introduce Abhijeet as….**_

_**Ashoke (to Salunkhy Sir): Uncle Mily Aap… Abhijeet sy… (proudly) My Best Friend….**_

_**Salunkhy: O Bacchy… (softly) Sans tou Bahal kr lo… (Both A's look at Him in Confusion who said) arry Betho… Sans ly lo… Milna Milana bhi hota rahy ga (Both sat and Salunkhy asked) wesy Prady, (ask) Dusra Beta kahan hy Tumhara…? **_

_**Abhijeet (sweetly): wo Sir… Maa Jee ky Pass hy… Munna sa hy na…**_

_**Salunkhy (look at His Friend and Commented): kya Goud ly liya hy…?**_

_**Pradyuman Embarrassed while Ashoke and Fredric who just Joined them Laughed Loudly although Abhijeet Clarified in Amusement as…**_

_**Abhijeet: I mean, 7 Saal ka hy Sir…**_

_**Salunkhy: hmmm…Main Samjha kahein (teasingly) Dusri sy Na ho….**_

_**Pradyuman (now coming in ring getting Small Smiles over Rest Lips with): Acha Bak Bak Mut kr…. (ask) Ye Bata Ghar Kub aayey ga….?**_

_**Salunkhy (quick): jub Tum Bulao gy….?**_

_**Pradyuman (inviting): Chal Abhi….**_

_**The Man Stand Up in a bit and that Evening turn a Pleasant day for All as Abhijeet really Happy to Seeing His Father in such Livingly Mood after Long Years….**_

_**During Departure, When Salunkhy Met with All, Pat over Abhijeet Shoulder and Offering Lightly as…**_

_**Salunkhy (sweetly): wesy tou Abhijeet Bacchy… (patting with) You have already a Classy Spark pr agr (offering) kabhi Meri Zarurat ho tou Main Hazir hun….**_

_**Abhijeet really at Cloud Nine and Accepted His Offer Immediately as per All Expectation…**_

* * *

_**0000000000000**_

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

_**Daya was too Young at that Time when Abhijeet Left for His Training Session to Out Skirts of His City where the Famous Champion Lives….**_

_**Obviously those Days are a Dream Come True kinda thing for Abhijeet where He got Full Attention, Tips, Moves, Stability, Handling, Treatment not only regarding the Vehicle which is Salunkhy Sir Personal Favorite as Quillas in which He Won His National Champion-Ship, got Lesson's about Nerves Control, Body Control and Other Important Gestures and Postures….**_

_**Pradyuman: hmmm… (ask) aur Barkhurdar… (add) ab tou Kafi Din ki Practice ho gayii hy… (ask) kya Irady hain.. Wapus jao gy kya… (more) KEITH & CLARK sy bhi Offer aa gayii hy… kuch Socha hy…?**_

_**Abhijeet Come back after Spending almost 20 Days at Salunkhy Sir House where He Met with His Nephew Named Rajeev who was also Living with Him due to Studying in Medical College and His Uncle did not Allow Him to Reside at College Premises…**_

_**Abhijeet (eating salad with): Papa… Pata hy na Aap ko… (telling) Aagy Buht Tough Competition hy… (adding) koi Naya Banda bhi aa raha hy… Ashoke Bata rha tha.. Buht Acha Driver hy.. Suna hy Australia sy Training lii hy Us ny… **_

_**Shanti (confusingly): tou phir Wapsi kya….?**_

_**Abhijeet: kya Maa… (enthusiastic tone) Competition kay liye Tayyarri bhi tou Karni paray gii na… wesy bhi bas Next Month ki Baat hy… (add) 14th ko tou already Race hy na aur Us sy 2 Din Pehly tou Mujhy aana hee hy… bas 13 days More (to Pradyuman) Papa wahan Ashoke ny Baat kr lii hy… (telling Him as) Mujhy almost 1st September sy Join krna hy… (whining after seeing His Mother filling His Plate with Food as) Maaaaa…..**_

_**Shanti (angrily): kya Maaa… (annoying tone) Haal dekha hy.. Rung kitna Jhulas gaya hy… Wazan tou Phoonk Maaro tou Urr jayein aur yahan Maa Maa hee Khatam Nhai ho rha.. Saheh sy Khao… (to Daya now) Daya… (ask) kya hua…?**_

_**Daya (slow tone playing with His Food as): Lala ky Sath jana hy Mujhy….**_

_**Abhijeet (taking Him in His Lap with): aww Kiddo… Aap ki Drawing Competition hy na (Daya nodded although Abhijeet started to giving Him Bites from His Plate, adding more) bas Aap Us ki Preparation karo.. (happily) Lala yun gaye aur Yun aayey…**_

_**The Whining of His Kid Brother, the Continuous Displeasing of His Mother and somehow the Irritation of His Father and Missing of His Friend gives Him a Strong Idea to atleast take a Break after that Up Coming Race for Some Months from that Hobby which turn Passion for Him with Passage of Time…**_

_**Those 13 days were Flying so Fast and Abhijeet started to Prepare Himself to coming back to His City with His Father and Ashoke and also His Two New Fans as Salunkhy Sir and Rajeev…**_

_**Salunkhy (after hearing the New Guy from Salunkhy as): matlab…. Is baar Kaanty ka Muqabla hoga….**_

_**Ashoke: Bilkul Sir….**_

_**Pradyuman (naughty): tou ask seeing His Son Happy Face with) kis pr Bet lagaein Hum Log…?**_

_**Ashoke (straight): Main tou Gari pr lagaon ga….**_

_**Rajeev (pat over His Plam with): hahahha… Good Ashoke….**_

_**Pradyuman: Chalo bhae… (telling) Jaldi karo… (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet Sub Rakh liya na… Tumhari Maa na Rah Dekh rahi hogi… Daya alug Subah sy Uchal Uchal ky Teel Nikalny ki Final Stage pr hy….**_

_**Abhijeet (disappointingly): Kya Papa…**_

_**Abhijeet sat with His Mentor in Quillas with Gears and All in BackSeat while Ashoke and Rajeev Occupied Innova with Mr. Pradyuman…**_

_**Abhijeet (telling truthfully as): Thora Nervous tou hun Sir…. (telling about the New Guy as) Main ny Usy Practicing krty dekha hy… (giving about New Guy Main Points as) Proficiency hy Bandy mein….**_

_**Salunkhy (telling Him Simply): Dekho, Tum Apni Original Game Khailna… (adding) Stress lo gy tou bas Gaye Kaam sy… (suggesting) jitna Zehn ko Qabu mein rakkho gy, Dimagh Yakso ho kr Kaam kary ga….**_

_**Abhijeet (nod with): Jee Sir… (curse after seeing a Vehicle Wrongly Overtaking His Vehicle as) aby… **_

_**He Horns and then Overtake the against Vehicle as They are Moving in Highway….**_

_**The Small Small Tips He is getting during Drive and when that Indulged Him in such a way as He Lost the View of Innova coming behind, He could not get….**_

_**The Moment where He find a Jerk over His Vehicle Confused Him and before He and Salunkhy Sir Understand anything, Passenger Door Opened and SomeOne Snatched Salunkhy Sir Out and the Vehicle just moved ahead with Loud Screech which Burns the Tires from Rims and makes Hard Mark over the 6 Lane Broad Road…**_

_**Abhijeet could not Remember anything after this as He did not Lost His Balance over the Vehicle but over His Mind and Body too….**_

_**It's just Highway Patrolling Police Cruiser Arrival with Medical Assistance at Main Time so the Car with its Passenger does not giving Time to Blaze to Ash….**_

_**The Splattering of Blood, the Mass, Skin or say Some Body Parts also Printed their Existence over TarCoal and turn the Father in UnconScious mode inside a Medical Student Hand….**_

_**Only Ashoke was Capable to take Few Immediate Decision with Heavy Heart and Tense Mind as He knew He Lost Abhijeet in that Battle…**_

_**The Departure to Different Sections of Hospital is another Story where when Mother and Small Kid Arrived found Only a Blank Stare and Nothing else makes their World Just Dark and Black…..**_

_**0000000000000**_

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A Big Thank You to All the Readers..._**

* * *

**_Those Six Months are Only Platter of Pain for Every Member from Family to Friends… _**

**_0000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_The Constant Reminding turn the Patient into Violent Figure whose Love Ones could not Protect themselves from His Pittiness to Rash Behavior…._**

**_0000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_NoBody is Such Stubborn and Hard in Nature to Continuously Fighting with these Emotional to Physical Difficulties on Daily Bases so a Strongest Link First Shattered and Lost the Life inside an Unknown Relation but Well Known Loving Son…._**

**_0000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_That was the Pin Point in Abhijeet Life where He again Re-Started to take Interest in His Life just cause of His Younger Brother who Completely Devastated with such Two Back to Back Loss happened in His Life…._**

**_0000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_A Small Tear Prick and now taking a Path tell the Person that Ride had Done and a New Forking Lane Coming ahead in…._**

**_0000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

_He Looked at the Sleeping Face of His Baby Bro and Tell Him in His Teary tone with so many Emotions as…_

_Abhijeet (with complete wet and painful tone): ab Nahi Daya… (plead) ab Nahi…._

_The Room Knocked and the Man Entered inside with Smiley Greeting Ignoring the Red Rimmed Eyes of His Sweet Patient Elder Bro who before Replying Shriek with a Loud Ringing tone of His Cell Phone so fist turn it in Vibration mode after feeling Daya Scrunching Face in Sleep and then Connect it giving an Apology Look over Rohan Face with…_

_Abhijeet (little lower voice): Hello…_

_Voice (straight): Mr. Abhijeet…. (inquiring way) Daya Kahna Ghalyeb hy… (stressing with) Aap ko Malum hy.. Next Month sy Pre-Boards hain Us kay.. (displeasing tone) Sair Sapaty hee Khatam Nhai ho rhy.. Aap Logun ky… Haan…?_

_Abhijeet (confusingly): Kaun….?_

_Voice (again somewhat Robotic tone): Rajat Kumar… (proud tone) Daya ka Maths Teacher…_

_Abhijeet (rubbing His Face with): Haan Haan… Main Samjh gaya.. BTW, (teasing) Principle ko Call krna tha na…?_

_Rajat (again serious voice): Main Daya ka Sports Coordinator bhi hun.. Mujhy Check Up rakhna parta hy.. School Policy hy…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_It's Sometimes Weird to Hear this **SCHOOL** term as it's a Historical British School System which now Upgraded to Professional Level but still Entitled itself as School and it's a Hectic Work for Every Child and Parent associated to this System to Understand Others regarding Their Kids still Reading at SCHOOL with such an Older Age…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Abhijeet (grunts but handled with): Darasal Hum aany waly thy Wapus Family Function tha magar Daya ki Gari ka Accident ho gaya…_

_The Gasps was too much so Abhijeet Clarifying All regarding Daya Mild Injuries to why He was Alone in His Car having such Sensible Big Brother around…._

_Abhieet (again): Jee Jee… Daya Jald Join kr ly ga… (adding) Aap Rahul ko Us kay Assignments/Hands Out etc dy dijyey ga.. (more) wo Parsun Apny Papa ky sath yahan aayey ga… (again telling abt Dr Briefing as) Jee Daya 15 Din sy Pehly Travel Nahi kr skta.. Jee Main Usy Khud Pick and Drop karun ga.. (with sighing as continuously hearing few orders from other side with) Jee Bilkul… (with pressing teeth) Jee Belt bhi Khareed lun ga… (taunt) aur Kuch… (wrapped the convo with) Take Care.. Bye…_

_After Putting Off Call, He Look at Rohan Smiley Face who started giving Him Update about Daya Condition with…_

_Rohan (softly): abhi tou Theek hy Daya… Sub Normal hy pr 100 Temp hy…_

_Abhijeet (ask): tou Aaj Rukna hoga Kya…? (He feels Rohan Hesitates so ask) dekho Rohan Mujhy Saheh sy Batao… (telling about His Sharp Ears as) Kal bhi isi pr Baat kr rhy thy Tum Log… (straightly) Daya Theek hy na…?_

_Rohan (now simpler way): is kay Ulty Hath mein kuch hua tha kya…?_

_Abhijeet (agreed): Haan.. (telling background with) Aik baar Bike sy Gir kr Turwa chukka hy aur Aik baar Seerhi sy Slip ho gaya tha…_

_Rohan (now tell): Bone thora Sprained hy… Cast ka Faida Nhai hy magar shayed Shaft daalna paray…_

_Abhijeet (little scared tone): matlab Surgery…?_

_Rohan (nod with): Minor hy… Baad mein Dissolve ho jaye gii.. (adding more to Relax the Big Bro with) sirf Bone ko Support deny ky liye hay…_

_Voice (Soft): aur Aagy…?_

_Both turned found Mr. Pradyuman with Rajeev Entering inside and now bending to give a Kiss to His Small Son with a Query Listens…_

_Rohan (casual): Nothing… (with meaningful tone) All Well including Driving too…_

_Pradyuman (smilingly): Good…_

_Abhijeet (disappointed way): Papa… Please… _

_His Father doesn't say anything and now Rajeev takes Abhijeet towards Cafeteria and Rohan move to His Regular Day Routine…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Abhijeet (moving around with): Ashoke kya Chala gaya tha Kal…?_

_Rajeev: Nahi Yahein hy… (adding Sugar and Whitner in His Out take Glass with) shayed Aaj Chala jaye.. (usually) dekho kahan jata hy…_

_Abhijeet (sipping with): Rajeev… koi Hotel etc…_

_The Man Look at Him and Left Him at DoorStep of Cafeteria giving a Burning Glare over Him…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Abhijeet (rash): tou… (ask tauntingly) kya karun…?_

_Ashoke (calm tone): Ghar chaly jao… bhae, (grunting as changing His Sitting position over Bed with) Daya tou Ja Nahi paye ga.. (meaningfully) Uncle tou wahein Rahein gy.. (adding) Main bhi wahein rahun ga.. ab (casual tone) Tum hee Aik reh gaye ho.. (smirking way) kya Kharcha karogy.. Ghar hee Nikl paro…_

_The whole Convo is Quite Silent as after almost few minutes of Suggestion and Listening, Abhijeet in Quite tone adds…_

_Abhijeet (lowly): Wo Wajah Nahi thy Ashoke.. (sadly) Najany kyun Unhun ny Khud ko is Sub ka Reason Samjh liya…_

_The Man Only Smiled although Hearing Abhijeet Self Conversation which He Made by Others Comments as…_

_Abhijeet (more although seeing straight at Abhijeet eyes with): Tum Logun nay Khud Mujhy Batayaa than a (gulping air with) kay Salunkhy Sir ko Us Rocky ky Bandun ny Gari sy Khench kr Nikal liya tha tou Un ka Kya Qasoor… (sorrowfully) tou Phir… (ask straight) Tumhein lagta hy ky Main Baad mein Kabhi Un kay Pass gaya Nhai, Koi Raabta Nahi rakkha… is liye Wo is Guilt mein reh gaye…_

_Ashoke (in His typical tone): shayed… ya shayed Wo Tumhein Bacha Nhai payey ya Wo Gari mein Tumhary Sath thy… (adding with sigh) Yaar, Insaan agr Khud ko Saza deny pr aa jaye na tou Wajah ki Khooj Waqt ka Ziyaan ban jati hy…_

_Abhijeet (slowly revealing few dark parts as): Main Papa sy Un ki Shakayet krta rehta tha… (with little painful prick felt in His Throat to tone with) Kabhi kabhi Glimpse hota hy.. Khawabun mein ya kisi Baat pr Halka si Yaad ki Parchaein… (detailing) jesy kuch Ghalati karo tou Khany ki Chutti ho jati thi.. Gari Wrong Park ya Gear karo tou Punishment.. (with teary eyes and tone as having few shadows roaming around His Expressive eyes makes His Face Bright although Painful too) Tarsaty thy.. bas aisa hee kuch.. (wiping the corners of His BloodShot Eyes with) isi liye Main Daya kay Jany kay Khilaf tha.. (lovingly) Buht Laad sy Paala hy Usy… (sad way) Mujhy Dukh hota.. Bas…_

_Ashoke (again Relaxing His Friend with): Tum Dil pr Na lo Abhijeet… (softly) Waqt Marham hy… Zakham Nahi bhi Bharta tou Tanky zarur laga jata hy…_

_Abhijeet nodded although moving towards Daya Room after Telling Ashoke that He also Lived at Salunkhy Sir House giving Him Spark of Smile…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Twisting of Situation with Rolling Off Some Shocking Decisions are the Main Menu in between Two Pals Conversation where Rajeev Commented after Hearing All from Ashoke as…_

_Ashoke (with strained tone): Strange… (stunning tone) Aik Shaks ko kuch Nhai Yaad aur Aik Aaj tak Un Karwi Baatun ko Jee rha hy…_

_Ashoke (now taking more Comfortable Position with): Isy hee Zindagi kehty hain… wesy (ask as He Missed to Ask Rajeev Earlier about what happened when Abhijeet Hugged Salunkhy Sir Last Night Incident with) Gupta Uncle ka kya Reaction tha…?_

_Rajeev (disappointingly): Leny kay Deny hee Par gaye… (tense tone) BP bhi Shoot kr gaya tha…_

_Ashoke (taunt): Zahir hy Shair ka Galy lagana Raas thori Na aata hy…_

_Both Laughed on that Remark while Rajeev giving Ashoke some other Talk although Both making Plan how to Adjust All in Salunkhy Sir House…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Obviously, it's not an Easy to Handle Visit where Both Conflicted Pole started Laughing and Hand to Hand Relation…._

_Daya (hugging Rahul with): Awwww… Rahul…. (depart and punch Him with) Kahan Reh gaya tha.. (dramatically) Pata hy Nikhil kay Bacchy ny Mujh pr Attack kr diya tha…. (abrupt stop) Ohh… (seeing Rahul father adds) Sorry Hello Uncle… (shockingly) Aap Kub ayey….?_

_Pradyuman: Jub Choty Sahab Apni Garden Ghuma lein… (murmur) Pagal… (inviting Rahul Father Smilingly seeing that MILAAP with) Bethein Kumar Sahab… (patting over His head with) ye Larka tou… (to Rahul) Rahul Tum bhi…._

_The Haal Chaal Dialogues turns Mute after Hearing Angry Shouts and Scolds from Both Junior as…_

_Daya (angry): Kya kis ny Bola tha… (telling) Main Beemaar hun na… (angry over Rahul with) Tu Na… (strong) Chor kay aa jata.. (spal over His Arm hardly with) Moty.. Nahi Ly bhi aaya.. aur (wrinkling nose) Rajat Sir na… (hard tone) Dushman hain Mery.. (making face) kuch Chorein gy Nhai… hunh…_

_The Blabbering was at Peak as Daya is Totally Angry when got that Rahul took His Hand Outs or Assignments Work giving to Him by His another Big Dushman named Sir Rajat…._

_Daya (again ask): aur Aik Baat bata.. (rash) Tu Pehly kyun Nhai aaya.. Haan… (asking) agr Mujhy kuch ho jata.. bhae (counting as) Khoon Woon ki bhi Zarurat par skti thi… Bone Marrow etc bhi Change krna par skta tha (all takes Sigh hearing this where Daya added more) aur Tu Plane mein Betha Cartoon Dekhta rha USA sy yahan tak aur (again inquiring) Tu USA kisy Milny gaya tha.. (stunned tone) Trump sy.. pr (confusingly) wo tou Yahan aaya hua tha na…._

_Pradyuman (trying to Stopping His Son as): Daya… Daya… Please Bacchy… (with Small Teasing) Us Bechary ka Munh baar baar Khul kr Band hony sy Thak gaya hy na…._

_Daya (Realize the Silence from Rahul): Oh Haan.. (again Hit Him with) Bol na… (telling) Dekh Papa samjh rhy hain Main Tujhy Bolny hee Nahi dy rha… Tu na Rahul.. (again angry) Token hy Bilkul.. arry Bolo tou… Rahul…_

_Abhijeet (complete taunt): wo So gaya hy…._

_Daya (checking Him): Hain…._

_The Shocking tone giving a Moment for a Laughing Blaster where Salunkhy Sir Laughs really giving Some Happy and Pleasant Strings to Few Special Guests…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_A Man Startled Badly after hearing __**YAHAN KYUN BETHY HO**__ when Enjoying a Silent Starry Night of that Small OutSkrit Part of City…._

_Abhijeet (relaxing with): kya Papa… Dara diya… (inviting) Bethyey… (ask) Daya So gaya…?_

_Pradyuman (sat beside Him with): Haan…. (add) Rahul ny Maar Maar ky Sulaya hy.. (amusing tone) ye Larka kitna Bolta hy… (more) Rajeev Bata rha tha phir sy Battery Recharge ho gayii hy warna Drain Out ho gayii thi yahan Aa kr…._

_Abhijeet (got the background of that Remark): hmmmmm…. (after a while) Papa, kya Us Accident ky Baad Aap kabhi yahan aayey thy…?_

_Pradyuman (simply): Haan…._

_Abhijeet (straight): aur Main….?_

_Pradyuman (searching His Memory box and Replied): Mera Nhai Khayal…._

_Abhijeet (Softly): Aap ko lagta hy Mera yahan Us Accident kay Baad Nahi aana… (slow tone) Salunkhy Sir ky Regret ki Wajah hoga…. (after a bit in dreamy tone) kitna Khayal rakhty thy Apny Podun ka… (seeing the Deserted Yard around having Wild Weeds with) Yaad hy Khargoshun, Battakh aur Najany kin kin Janwarun ka Jamgattha yahan rehta tha… (seeing broken empty fenses/cages) Dogs ki hee kitni Breeds theen Un kay Pass aur (his eyes move far away with) Wo Garage… (with sad sigh) wahan tou lagta hy Bhoot rehty hongy ab… (turn to Him with) Aap ko Lagta hy Wo Is Baat sy Khaufzada huay hongy kay kahein (with hurtful way) Main Un ko Apny Accident ki Wajah tou Nahi Samjhta (seeing Pradyuman face and in an Instant with wide Shocking Gaze) ya MaaJee kay Jany ki….?_

_Pradyuman (after a sigh): Haan Abhijeet… (sadly) Wo Isi Ghum mein Reh gaya.. halanky (Realistic way) in Sub mein kisi ka koi Qasur Nhai… jo hua, Wo Qismat mein tha… magar (painful voice) kabhi kabhi Kuch Choty Qadam itny Baray Fasly Paida kr dety hain jin ka Patna Na-Mumkin hee ho jata hy…_

_Abhijeet (irritatingly): pr Aap Mujhy yahan La skty thy.. (add) bhaly Baad mein hee…?_

_Pradyuman (look at Him Straightly ask): Kyun…?_

_Abhijeet Speechless over this __**KYUN**__ as it's a Perfect Query which He must got from Anyone, Listens More…_

_Pradyuman (briefing with low tone): Tumhein Apny Memory Loss kay Dino ki Halki Halki Yaad ki Parchaein Dikhti… (sadly) Tum Karway par jaty aur (straight and stressed) Abhijeet Karwahat kisi bhi Qism ki ho… Usy koi Nhai Jhailna chahta… (softly realizing Him with) yehi Bari Baat hy kay Tumhara Bhai aaj bhi Us Shaks ny Sanbhal ky rakkha hua tha jisy shayed bus (quietly) Qatal kr deny ki Gunjaish Reh gayii thi… (Abhijeet eyes biwild heard more) Hathyaar ya Alfaz hee Qatal Nahi krty Abhijeet… (pat over His Shoulder with Low Wet tone) kabhi Kabhi Fasly aur Khamoshi bhi Khushyun ko Aag ki tarah Kha jati hy Beta….._

_He Left the Small Curb at the Yard Leaving His Son while Patting a Hand over Ashoke Shoulder who came out and Listen Last few Lines of the Father and Son Conversation, He Occupied that Place and adds…_

_Ashoke (making his tone little Fresh and Innocent with): Rohan aur Rajeev ka Khayal hy Daya ko ly jaya ja skta hy…_

_Abhijeet (turn and rash): Kyun… (ask in Tease) Kya Khauff ki Dewaar itni Bari ho gayii hy.. Haan… (strong) Ashoke I am Here… I am Ashamed… (pat over Curb in anger with) ab Yaad Nahi raha kay Kyun Nahi aaya tha.. Kya Samjha tha… Kya hua tha.. kya kiya tha… (ask) tou Batao…?_

_Ashoke (softly): Nahi Khauff ki Dewaar tou Buht Ghat gayii hy Abhijeet jabhi (realizing the Inside Scenario with) Hum (wrap His Arm around His Pal Shoulder with) Aik hee Chat kay Neechy hain… (sweetly) Uncle Gupta ki Saat Saal baad banayii gayi Bhindi without Namak Kha chuky hain… (patting His Back with) Tum kuch Ulta Seedha Mut Socho… (straight) jo ho Chuka hy Wo Badal Nahi skta tou sirf Ab Aagy ka Socha Jaya jaye… Right…._

_Abhijeet (calming himself with): hmmmm…. (telling) Rohan ka tou Khayal tha kay 15 Din baad hee Daya Travel kr skta hy… (again taunting shade tone) tou ab…?_

_Ashoke (stretching his body slowly with): ye tou bhae Tum Us sy Poochna… (stressed) Wo bhi Subah mein… cause abhi (casually) Teenun Shaitaan Kharraty ly rhy hain aur Baray Log.. ufff… (with sighing) aisy Donald Duck ki tarah Uncle Gupta aur Kumar Sahab kay Kharraty Gonj rhy hain na… (He looked ahead seeing Abhijeet Smile and Shout) arry Kahan…. (Both StandUp seeing Rajeev leaving House in Hurry with) Hospital ja rhy ho Kya…?_

_Rajeev: Haan… (in hurry) Emergency hy…_

_Ashoke (move ahead taking Keys from Rajeev grip with): Chalo Main Chor deta hun (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet Tum Aaram karo… (sweetly) Humaray Pass Chabi hy.. Okay… Good Night…_

_Abhijeet nodded and moving inside although Both R rushing towards their Destination…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Man Stopped at the Doorstep of a MasterBedroom occupied by Three Elders in Different Sleeping Furniture… _

_His Gaze Stopped at the Shot Heighten Man Face looking much Relax and Innocent in Deep Sleep…_

_Few Flashed Images of Red Face, Tight Jaws, Fixed Stare really giving a Winching Pain over His Temples making His Decision of Leaving this Place Earlier more Strong…._

_He went towards Rajeev Room and Fall over Bed having much more Raging Pain feeling inside His Head takes Him to Sleep, when He Doesn't know…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Rajeev (slumber mode): Acha hy… jitni Jaldi Chala jaye Behtar hy… (tell) Dabi hui Chingari ko phir sy Hawa dena koi Aqalmandi ki Baat Nhai hogi…_

_Ashoke (Changing lane with): Haan… (suggest) Tum Dono Medical ki Bunyaad pr koi Baat kr dena… wesy bhi (add) Rohan sy Migerene Pain Meds Abhijeet already ly chukka hy aur Do din sy Use bhi kr rha hy…_

_Rajeev (straight): Ashoke… (look at Him with) Hum Saheh kr rhy hain na…?_

_Ashoke (asked seriously): Tumhein lagta hy Gupta Uncle ab ki baar Survive kr Payein gy…. (the Man Quiets listen more) jo Baat Dafan ho gayii hy na Rajeev, Usy Ukharo Mut… wesy bhi (with sad sigh) Wo Sub Duhra kr kya hoga… wohi (hurt tone) Dukh, Aansoo, Dard, Narazgi, Gussa, Revenge… bas shayed is baar Sharmindagi ka Margin Barh jaye…._

_Rajeev (agreed with): Hmmm… pr agr (ask) Abhijeet ko Wo Sub Yaad aa gaya tou….?_

_Ashoke: jitna Main Usy Jaanta hun na Rajeev… Usy (strongly) Yaad aa chukka hy ya kaho kafi Had tak bas Gutthi Wo Suljha Nhai pa rha aur haan ye Gurantee Main Tumhein dy skta hun kay agar Usy Wo Poora Mamla Yaad bhi aa jaye jis ki Possibility Zero hy… tou Wo Kuch Nhai kry ga.. sirf (softly) Aagy Barhy ga…_

_Rajeev (teasingly): aur Tumhein is Baat ka itna Yaqeen Kyun hy…?_

_Ashoke: kyunky in Sub ki wajah Wo Dor hy jo already Abhijeet ky Hath sy Nikl chuki hy.. ab (soft tone) Us mein maujud Bachy Kuch Rihty Khona Wo Afford Nhai kr skta…_

_Rajeev (reminding): Ashoke… that was a Medical Situation.. (added pressingly) Us mein Abhijeet ki koi Ghalati Nahi thy…_

_Ashoke (ask): kya Tum Usy ye Baat Samjha pao gy…?_

_Rajeev Silent on this Meaningful Question and now only Slumping more over Passenger Seat of His Vehicle driven by Ashoke right now…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Voice (little disappointed tone): Tumhein kya lagta hy Idiot hun Main ya Stupid….?_

_The Next Morning, is Quiet UnComfortable for a Young Doctor to coming Across the Fiery figure…_

_Rohan (calmly): just a Concerned Big Brother and (with Simpler tone) I just want to Tell You this… (add) Daya ki Kal Surgery ho jaye gi… Us ki Postal Care sub sy Main Issue hy… dekhey (telling more) ye Ek Chota sa Hospital hy… Theek hy is mein Facilities International Level ki hain pr phir bhi Main Aap ko Suggest karun ga kay Aap Usy Surgery kay baad Jaldi yahan sy Shift kr dein… (more) Mery Referred Doctor ki Availability bhi shayed Possible ho ya Na ho… (sadly) Mian is baary mein Gurantee Nhai ly skta… (suggesting) Usy Sedatives kay Sath by Air Easily Shift kiya ja skta hy Sir… Please… (sweetly) its just for Your Brother Health… bhala (confusingly) is sy Aap ky Idiot ya Stupid hony ka kya Taluq banta hy… I dunt Understand…_

_Abhijeet (tauntingly): in sub ky liye Tumhara Ashoke ka Bhai hee hona Kafi hy…._

_Rohan (now): Okay… (handed him) this is Daya's File…. You may take few Opinions from Different Resources of Your Own… Theek… (leaving room with) Excuse Me.._

_Abhijeet Loosely grabs the File and little Confused regarding His Assumption that They All wanted to DisPlace Him or there must be Something Mysterious about EveryOnes Attitude going on including His Father too…_

_Abhijeet (murmuring): Pata Nhai Sub kay Rawwayyun mein kuch Chupany wali Baat tou hy… (grumbling) kuch aisa jo Yaad bhi aata hy, Mehsus bhi hota hy pr Na Saaf Dikhta hy Na Ihsaas dilate hy… (seeing around with) is Ghar… ye Ghar… kuch tou…_

_He was moving inside Stopped on His Tracks hearing His Father tone with a Sad tone…._

_Pradyuman (sadly): Tum bhi aisa hee Samjhty ho… Haan…. (telling his Father) Wo tou Na –Samjh tha Salunkhy aur Tum Jaanty ho is mein Us ka koi Qusoor tha bhi Nhai…._

_Salunkhy (low tone): Mera tou tha na…_

_Pradyuman (turn rash): Bakwaas Mut kr… Samjha… (ask) kya Qusoor tha Tera.. Haan Bol… (counting) wo Accident, ya Abhijeet ki Yaaddasht ka Jana ya Us ki Maa ki Maut… haan (again harsh) Kya Qusoor tha in mein Tera… Qusoor tou (straight) Abhijeet ka tha, Mera tha…_

_The Flushing Noise Shattered the Small Moment of Quietness where Pradyuman Storming out with murmuring as…_

_Pradyuman (angry): bas Khud ko Mujrim Samjhna… (taunting) Humari Ghalatiyun pr Pardy daalty rehna.. hunh (He dashed with Abhijeet hiding outside door so in tough tone) Tum… (teasingly) Chup Chup kay Baatein bhi Sunni aa gayii hain Baray Sahab ko ab… (taunt) Do ghari Insaan Sukun sy Dil ky Zakahm Nhai Udher skta… Haan…_

_Abhijeet Dumb at His Place although feeling a Frozen Effect on His Feet to Move while Pradyuman Left the House in Anger…._

_Abhijeet seeking a Small Glance seeing a Figure over Couch with Head over His Hands…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Voice: Lala….._

_Abhijeet (ruffing His Kid Hairs with): Daya… Bacchy… (Relaxing Him with) thori Der ki Baat hy… Tumhein Pata bhi Nahi chaly ga…._

_Daya (grumble): Hunh… aur agr in Logun ny (little whispery tone) kuch Nikal wikal liya tou…_

_Rahul: matlab… (replying in whisper too) Tumhara Cell, Wallet, Air Bud wagerah wagerah…?_

_Daya (scold Him): Chup bay…. (again back to Abhijeet) Lala Samjhein na (coming close with) Organ bhi Nikal lety hain…._

_Abhijeet (with wide gaze): Sacchi…. Bhae (telling) Dimagh tou Sahab ka Chota hy tou kya Hath aayey ga Becharun ky Nikal kr aur Dil tou Suna hy Choty Miyaan Emma Watson ko Baksh chuky hain (Daya turned Red listen more) baaqi Lungs or Kidney abhi Growing Age mein hain na tou Fully Growth hony ka baad Hum aik aur Chance Rohan ko dein gy…._

_Daya (giving fist over His Bro arm with): Hunh… hunh… hunh…. (calling) Papa… (complaining tone) Lala ko Samjh lein.. kitni Gandi Baatein kr rhy hain… _

_He started Hugging Each One Confused All while on Rajeev Query about this Emotional Session, He said…_

_Daya (telling): Surgery ky liye ja raha hun Main Rajeev Bhaiyya… (adding) aisy Mil Wil kr jana chahyey… kya Pata (emo way) Kal ho Na ho…_

_Ashoke (with sigh): Choty Partner kuch Zyada hee Jazbati Nhai ho rahy Uncle…._

_Pradyuman (clear clutter with): Chalo ab Daya… (softly) 25 minute ki Baat hy Post Op ly kr… Be Relax (hugged Him with) Brave Baccha hy na Mera…._

_Daya: Papa (little low) Mera Wallet aur Cell na Drawer mein hy… Nazar rakhyey ga (burrowing and say) Rahul sy kuch bhi Possible hy…. (Pradyuman sigh while now Abhijeet takes Him in His Arm heard more) Lala Main Uth kr koi Bari Capsule aur Tablet Nhai Khaon ga… Sun Lijyey…._

_Abhijeet nodded and Leave Him while now Daya lay over Stretcher and moving inside OT Listening a Sweet Song as…_

_Rahul: __**Dr Rohan…**_

_**Yes Rahul,**_

_**Taking Daya Cell**_

_**Yes Rahul,**_

_**Telling Lies**_

_**No Rahul,**_

_**Open Your Mouth**_

_The Last Line Completely Finished Unsung by seeing Biwild Eyes of Patient while Smile over Other Lips…_

_Rohan (slap over Rahul head with): Tum bhi Kum Nhai ho…._

_Rahul nodded with Wink and now Only both A's Waiting outside OT as Rajeev went to His Duty and Pradyuman, Kumar Sahab and Rahul went to Travelling Agency for their Coming Up Flight Booking…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Really Annoying days going on..._**

**_I m really Sorry Readers as I m Totally in a Fussy Mood..._**

**_Na Parhny ka Dil krta hy..._**

**_Na Likhny ka..._**

**_Readers bhi Response Nahi krty..._**

**_Khair, Let See..._**

**_Ye Finish ho paye gi ya Nahi..._**

**_Thank You Readers..._**

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_A Dejected tone rose from the Man, light up the Sweet Smile over Listener Lips when heard in Pouting…_

_Abhijeet (dejected tone): Mera maqsad Un Logun ki Baatun ko Sunna Nhai tha… Papa ny bhi Bekaar mein Mujhy itni suna dii… (Ashoke smiled who heard few lines of that Dant yesterday listen more) lagta hy kuch Missing hy Yaar…_

_Ashoke (agreed with): wo tou hy na Abhijeet aur kuch kya Buht kuch… (softly) zahir hy Un Do Saalun ka Tumhein kuch Khas Yaad Nhai agar aata bhi hy tou Buht Kum wo bhi jub Tum (knock on His Temple in Displeased tone) is Choty sy Screw ko Kas kay Kholny ki Koshish mein Halkaan hoty ho…._

_Abhijeet (frustrating tone): Yaar, Main chahta hun Mujhy Yaad aa jayey… aisy Do Tasweerun kay Sath Jeena… Uljhan hoti hy.. (punch over cushion with) Gussa aata hy… By Basi Mehsus hoti hy… (tensely) Najnay MaaJee ka kya Haal hua hoga.. Daya ky Growing Period ky wo Saal… Sach, (desperate tone) Ashoke Aajeeb Khud Tarsi wali Kaifiyet hoti hy.. (adding) kabhi kabhi Papa, Tum, Fredric Sir koi bhi Un Saalun ki Baat krta hy, Us mein huay kisi Waqyey ki tou Aajeeb Mujrim sa Feel hota hy Mujhy… (low tone) aik aisi Kefyet jahan ye Ihassa ho kay Andhery Kamry mein Sub hain, Aap ko Ilm bhi hy pr kuch Dikh Na payey…. (suddenly) Tumhein lagta hy MaaJee ki Maut ki Wajah bhi Main hunga…. Ain…?_

_Ashoke (nodded with): Bilkul… balky Plague sy ly kr CoronaVirus tak Sub ki Wajah Tumhara Memory Loss hona hee hy… Jahil (Abhijeet Smiled over that term hearing after long time listen more) MaaJee ko agr Shock sy Jana hota na tou itna Intaizar Nhai hota.. Samjhy.. (convincing tone) Un ka Waqt likha tha Abhijeet…. _

_Abhijeet (after a while): I am Sorry (Ashoke look at Him in Question heard) Tumhein itni Gaaliyaan dein… (ashamed) Hath bhi Uthaya…_

_Ashoke (taunt): koi Nai Baat hy kya…_

_The Man Barked a Laugh on that while OT Door Opens and Rohan came out with a News that Surgery went Well and Daya will be Shifted to Ward in another Half an hour…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Rajeev Arrived and after Hearing it, Look at Abhijeet and now asking a Valed Question to Him…_

_Rajeev: Abhijeet, (telling) DCP Dipanker Uncle ky Buht Achy Dost hain… wo Rocky ka Case kisi Sr. Insp Viren ko dy rhy hain.. Us ki FIR tou Hum Likhwa chuky thy aur Footage bhi hy Us ki.. (adding) Suna hy kisi CBI Officer ASHA ny Usy Spot kiya hy in SingaPur…._

_Abhijeet (rash): Shit… matlab…_

_Rajeev (after getting his point): Haan… Nikl gaya hy Wo… (ask) Mujhy ye batao kay Case kiya Hum Shift karny ko Keh dein.. kyunky phir CBI hee isy Deal kary gi aur Sr. Insp Viren kay through shayed aagy Humein kuch Malum ho…._

_Abhijeet (ask in return): Papa sy Poocha….?_

_Rajeev (sad tone): Prady Uncle ka tou Zero Interest hy… (telling about Mr. Pradyuman Prespective as) Wo Keh rhy hain Daya Theek hy bas yehi Kafi hy… (stop at) pr…_

_Ashoke (added with): Haan Rajeev.. (enthusiastic way) Chorna Nhai hy isy.. I think Tum Yes kr do… Hath tou aayey ga na….(Rajeev nodded and standup while Ashoke said to Abhijeet) Tum Fredric Sir ko Call kr lo… wesy Abhijeet… (indirectly commeted as) Jabr Achi Cheez Nhai…._

_Abhijeet really Caught Badly who was Totally Involved in a Classic Car moving around Front of Hospital seeing through Glass Door when Rajeev Standing Position make a Roam to Watch it, Jerked Head and moved ignoring Smile…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Voice 1: matlab….? (ask) tou ab…? (again) pr Fredric Sir.. (agreeing with) Jee Jee I know… (irritatingly after hearing) magar Hum Refund ka thori Na Keh rhy hain pr Place and Space tou Rehni chahyey na… (ask) kesy… (stunned) Main…. (annoyingly) Aap kesi Baatein kr rhy hain… magr… (after wrapping it with) Acha Main Soch ky Batata hun.. (again) arry Haan na… (cutting call with) Kya Musibat hy…._

_Voice 2 (calmly): Saheh tou Keh rhy hain… _

_Abhijeet (angrily): Ab Tum Mut Jalti pr Teel daalo… (demanding tone) Main kesy Part ly skta hun… (ask) pata hy Kub sy Chalai tak Nhai hy.. (with strong tone) I am Totally Out of Shape…._

_Ashoke (with smirk): Really…._

_The Sharp DoubtFul although Meaningful Comment raised the Anger Bar of already Angry Man…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Displeasing rather Annoying Elderly tone Spreading around the Room, with Accussing way as… _

_Mr. Pradyuman: pr Place kyun… (realize) wo tou Humaray Naam hee hogi na bhaly koi bhi Part Na ly…._

_Abhijeet (telling Him in detail as): Nahi na Papa… Fredric Sir Keh rhy hain it's a New Rule and (little low) I know that.. magar (cursing over himself with) Us Time Mujhy thori Na Pata tha kay Daya Part Nahi ly payey ga…._

_Mr. Pradyuman (with raising brow): tou ab…?_

_Abhijeet (with sigh): Space Wo kisi aur ko Allot kr dein gy… Papa… (pacing around with) it's Bad… Aap Janty hain na Racing Tracks mein Place ki kya Importance hoti hy… Daya bhi Usi Place sy Part leta hy.. Usy Dobara Adjust krna (teasingly) wo bhi Aap ky Iccha pr (got Papa Glare so coming back in normal tone with) Buht Mushkil hoga…_

_Mr. Pradyuman: Main Fredric sy Baat karun…?_

_Abhijeet (sadly): Bekaar hoga… Form pr Mery Sign hain… (punch in air) Damn It…_

_Mr. Pradyuman (relax Him): Acha Acha… (patting over His shoulder with) aisy Ghabrao Mut.. Main Salunkhy sy Baat krta hun…_

_Abhijeet (confusingly): Kis liye…?_

_Mr. Pradyuman: Kis liye kya… (harshly) yehi kay wo Tumhein thora Shape mein ly aayey.. ab Place tou (disappointed tone) Tumhari Zid pr Nhai Ganwa skta na Main… (asking in demand) ya Kaho wo bhi Nikal dun Hath sy…_

_Abhijeet (shockingly): pr kya wo Mujhy Train karein gy…?_

_Mr. Pradyuman (teasingly): Jitney Jahilana Sawalaat hain na.. Likh ky Humein dy do ta kay Aik hee baar Parcha Out ho jaye…. (moving out with) Shanti, Tum ny Sach Jaldi ja kr Mujh pr buht Zulm kiya…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Half Bald Man Mouth Totally Opened after Hearing that NonSence Idea from His Dear Friend so Retord…_

_Salunkhy (retort): Dimagh Wimagh tou Nhai chal gaya hy Buddhy Tumhara… (angry) Haan… yahan Aik hee Hadsy ko Mian Ro rha hun.. Tumhein (annoying way) Nai Phuljharyaan Mil gayii hain…_

_Mr. Pradyuman (straight): matlab, Tum Usy Nhai Train karo gy…?_

_Salunkhy (grumble): Main hee Train ho jaonga… (trying to convince His Friend as) Prady Samjho… Stress ky Sath ye Line Theek Nhai.. (understanding him as) Wo bhi Khauff aur Stress mein rahy ga aur Main bhi aur ab Dobara (meaningfully) Himmat Jorny ki Umeed Kum az Kum is Burhapy mein Mujh sy Mut rakhna…._

_Mr. Pradyuman (leaving with ordering tone): Kal Subah 5 Bajay aur Zyada Munh sy Aawaz Nikli na Teri tou Yaad rakhna… (threatening way) Dum hy abhi bhi in Baazoun mein… (murmuring) aaya Bara Bakwaas krny wala… Udhar Us Jahil ki Suno.. idhar is Pagal ki… _

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Small Dude Leaving Hospital after a Day with His Mentor and Fast Friend where His Mentor told Him…_

_Ashoke (surprising tone): Choty Partner, Aik Surprise hy…?_

_Daya (rash): agar Aap Logun nay Rajat Sir ko yahan Bula liya na tou Main Khud ko Shoot kr lunga (after pause) Rahul Samait…_

_Rahul Gasps while Ashoke started Laughing and after Manuvering Him said in Simple tone…_

_Ashoke: Nhai, pr (softly) Tumharay Lala ko Hum nay Formula One ki Driving Seat pr Bitha diya hy…_

_Daya Face break in a Huge Grin really makes Ashoke Heart Lighter seeing such Happy Brightly Lit Face…._

_Rahul (amazingly): Sach mein Ashoke Bhaiyya… its really a Big News (seating Daya inside back seat of Car with care ask) hain na Daya….?_

_Daya nodded Vigorously while Rahul Look at Ashoke and tell in His Witty tone…._

_Rahul (happily): acha hua Daya ki Awaz chali gayii ab Sirf (winking Ashoke with) Hum Log Abhijeet Bhaiyya ko Cheer karein gy…_

_A Bone Break Snap He got over His Calf and now the Ride moving towards their Destination with Lots of Happy Thoughts…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Daya (hugging way): Awwww.. am so Happy… am so Happy.. (depart with) Pata hy jub sy Ashoke Bhaiyya ny Mujhy Bataya hy… Main itna Khush hun.. (admiring tone) its just Dream come True.. Aap ko Malum hy Mian ny kabhi Aap ko Gari chalaty Nhai dekha… (correcting) aaaa… Nhai I mean Raching Car… (again happy yelling with) Whoa… kitna Maz aayey ga.. Main aur Aap…. (seeing Abhijeet Glare cut His eyes and change His Line as) Nahi matlab.. Acha (after amending) kuch Dino baad tou… (ask to Mr. Pradyuman) kyun Papa… ?_

_Papa (sweetly): Beta, Zara Sans lein len… (after a bit) Hum Log…._

_Daya (angry): ab itna bhi Nhai Bolta Mian… (complaining with) hr Waqt bas Mujhy Jataty rehty hain… (pressing) Chiryaein hr Waqt Chehcahati rehti hain Papa…_

_The OutBurst Laughter from Every Throat is too much to Handle for Daya who now Keeps His Lips Sealed with Angry Glares…_

_Pradyuman (now straight to Abhijeet): Abhijeet 5 Din ka Time hy… Kal Subah 5 bajy sy Tumhari Training Start hy… Hum Logun ko 17 ko Wapis Jana hy… By Air… (turn to Salunkhy with) aur Tujhy bhi… (warn to Both Teacer and Student Duo as) Koi Bakwaas Mazeed Mery Kaanun tak Na aayey…._

_Abhijeet and Salunkhy Grumbling although Meet their Gaze Sparked while Daya Look at His Father and adds…._

_Daya: Papa, (ask) Rajeev Bhaiyya bhi Chalein gy na…?_

_Rajeev (confusingly): Kyun…?_

_Daya: aww.. (counting) Meri Get Well Soon Party aur Lala ki WelCome Back Party Nahi Attend karein gy Aap kya… (happy way) Dono Alug Alug hongi tou Gift bhi Separate hona chahyey aur (with a minute gap excitedly) Mujhy tou Achy, Pyary, Baray Baray aur Expensive Gifts dijyey ga…_

_Abhijeet (agreed): haan Zarur.. jesy (with surprising pause, added) Hospital ka Un-Payed Bill… _

_Ashoke (add): Car Wreckage ka Kharcha…_

_Rajeev (in smile): Dawauin aur Injections ki Raqam…_

_Rohan (smirky way): Doctor ki Fees…_

_Rahul (more): aur Last but obviously not least… (naughty) Gari sy Plane Sub ka Kiraya…_

_The Elders Smiled while Daya started Punching Rahul and Threatening All that if He will get such Gifts, He Definitely Return them Back without Food…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**_It's really a PainFul Moment in Abhijeet Life when His Brain Fuse Blinked after the 3rd day of His Mother Death…._**

**_He Brought back from that Blank Frame of His Life after Many Months and got a HurtFul News about the Biggest Loss of His Life…._**

**_He does not Remember a Tiny bit of that Blank Stare around the Days of His Memory Loss when Return to Activated mode…._**

**_The Constant Reminder of His Kid Brother Crying and Sniffing Noise is the Point where He Gathered HimSelf and taking His Agitated Brother in His Lap after taking Him from His Father Lap and from that Time DAYA is rather His Kid more than His Father or Late Mother…_**

**_He Buried His Pain/Hurt/Anger/Disappointment on that One Focal Point to take All Responsibilities of Daya and roaming His Life around the Path of that Radial Plane…._**

**_The Continuous Whining of His Younger Brother to take Him to KFC was really Eating His Brain when Suddenly He Lashed Out with…_**

**_Abhijeet: Bas… Nahi Yaad aata tou kya karun… kyun aatii hain yahan.. Baar Baar… Apni BeIzzati karany… Kyun Kyun…._**

**_The Stillness around while the Scared Child or the Shockingly Gazing Father giving Him such Intense Pain inside His Temple took Him to ER…._**

**_Voice (in little astonishing tone): Aap ka Kehna hy kay…_**

**_Voice 2 (interrupt with): Yes, Mr Ashoke… (greeting another figure with asking as) Nice to Meet You Mr. Pradyuman… (introducing as) I am Dr. Niyyati Pradhan… Mr. Abhijeet ka Case Mujhy hee Refer kiya gaya hy… (inviting) Bethyey Please… abhi Main (seeing Ashoke who also Stand Up after Pradyuman arrival inside cabin now Sit with) Mr. Ashoke ko yehi Bata rahi thi kay Mr. Abhijeet ki Memory aisy Choty Choty Lapse ly gii.. (telling Both) aisi Small Flashes, Moments, Images even Scenes too… Un ko Past ka kafi kuch Different Span of Time sy Yaad aata rhy ga…_**

**_Mr. Pradyuman (in tense tone): Pr ye tou Usy aur Agitate kr dein gy…?_**

**_Dr. Niyyati (nodded in Yes with): Absolutely True…. (Pradyuman Confused on Dr too Casual way listen more) Sir, kabi Aap nay Notice kiya hy.. koi bhi Neurologist/ Psychologist/ Psychiatrist kabhi bhi Apny Patient ya Us ki Family ko Us Patient ko Past ka Yaad karwany ya Dilany ka Suggestion Nahi deta.. (added after seeing Both Figures trying to amend this Opition as) Yeas, except in Some Cases… _**

**_Mr. Pradyuman (again in confusion): Pr ye Sub tou Usy Yaad aata hee rahy ga na as per You Say…_**

**_Dr. Niyyati: Jee… magar is ka Duration Buht Kum hoga aur (more) agr Aap Un ko Engage kr dein Different Workout Skedule mein tou aagy chal kr Diminish bhi ho jaye ga… Re-appear ka Time Span bhi Barh jaye ga…_**

**_Ashoke (under breath): Weird…_**

**_Dr. Niyyati (strike): Kaun.. Main ya Theory…_**

**_Mr. Pradyuman (with sigh): Both…. (after a minute) Sorry Dr. Pradhan.. magr (realizing Dr) Mera Beta by Had Ziddi hy… Wo shayed hee Aap ki Theory sy Ittefaq kary ar Usy Rokna…_**

**_Dr. Niyyati (instantly): Main ny Aap ko Rokny ka tou Mashwara hai diya…. Main ny kaha isy Replace kr dein… Busy kr dein Unhein…_**

**_Ashoke (displeasing tone): aur agar in Sub ka koi Faida Nhai hua….?_**

**_Dr. Niyyati (casually): tab ki tab dekhein gy… (feeling the Stare so trying to make it Lighter as) Mr. Ashoke Trust Me… sirf Ignorance sy hee Hum Behtar Path ki taraf jayein gy… (softly) Abhijeet is a Chronic Migrene Patient… Memory Cells ko_**

**_Bar bar Hit krny, Flip krna Un kay liye Acha Nhai… already His Brain few Parts not Completely Healed after that Accident…_**

**_0000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Ashoke exchanged Glance with Mr. Pradyuman and Both Left the Cabin after Thanking the Doctor…._**

**_Pradyuman (after leave): Bechari…. Abhi Mili Nhai hy na Abhijeet sy (Ashoke Smiled, listen more) Tum Kaho Ashoke…?_**

**_Ashoke (simpler way): Uncle KEITH & CLARK phi sy Reqruiting kr rhi hy… Dad Us ky MD kay Friend hain.. Main Un sy Keh kr Abhijeet ko wahan Adjust kr deta hun.. is kay Ilawa Main Aik New Beach Resort ki Construction bhi Plan kr rha hun, Usy Us mein bhi Ghusa lunga…_**

**_Mr. Pradyuman (telling Him the Background as): do Teen baar aisa hua hy… (add) Pichly Month sy Daya bhi Shikayet kr rha tha.. MaaJee aur Balki bhi Baatun Baatun mein Mujhy Bol chuky thy pr (sadly) Main ny hee itna Dihaan Nhai diya aur Un ki Baatun ko Jhutla bhi diya… kya kahun…_**

**_Ashoke: Uncle, Larki Theek Keh rahi hy… (Pradyuman Amuse on that LARKI term heard more as Ashoke hide His Embarrass Face on that Look with) Hum Roak Nhai skty magar Koshish kr skty hain… wesy bhi She said Complete Yaad aana Impossible hy aur already Abhijeet Coma mein tha Accident kay baad tou already Brain ka Sub Conscious Part Damaged hy jo Heal Nhai hoga Poori tarah… Dr. Raheel bhi Pehly ye Bata chuky hain…_**

**_Mr. Pradyuman (ask directly): Roak pao gy Tum Usy…?_**

**_Ashoke (reply): Shayed…._**

**_Mr. Pradyuman nodded as He felt Ashoke had a Plan in His Brain but He wanted to Execute it against Abhijeet Only so Leave it to Him…_**

**_0000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Rajeev (after hearing All replied): Dekh Ashoke, Idea tou Tera Zabardast hy… (hopeful tone) ab Chal jaye…._**

**_Ashoke: Majbori hy Rajeev… (with pressing teeth) Niyyati ki Bacchi ny kahein bhi Mera Naam Nhai liya kay Wo Humari Class Mate reh chuki hy aur (naughty way) Abhijeet sahib ka Dil Us pr 4/6 baar tou aa hee chukka hy…_**

**_Rajeev (laugh): Hahhaha… (ask) Uncle ko Shak Nhai hua…?_**

**_Ashoke (angrily): Us Baztameez ny tou Poori Koshish ki hy…._**

**_Rajeev (stunned tone): tou kya Shadi…._**

**_Ashoke: Avantika Mera Gala Ghont ky Laash aisy jagah dabayey gi na kay Dhundty reh jao gy Tum Log…_**

**_Rajeev (tell): Aby Pagal.. (ask) Teri Nahi Abhijeet ki…?_**

**_Ashoke: Niyyati ny Raam Naam satte hy Parh liya tha MultiPle Attempt ky baad.. khair (telling him as) She will Move to Canada in few Months pr Sach kahun… (smirky tone) Abhijeet sy One sided Line maarna Wo Chory gi Nahi…._**

**_Rajeev (softly): Tum Abhijeet ko Samjhao… Achi Larki hy Yaar…_**

**_Ashoke (rash on this suggestion): Tu Samjha ly aur Kha Gaaliyaan… Saaly Idhar Wo Chaar Sunata hy aur wahan Wo Bari ban kr Do… Chor…_**

**_Rajeev: Chalo Theek hy.. Ill Talk to Dr. Raheel abt Your Idea… Tu Kal Reveal krna… (ask) Main aaon kya…?_**

**_Ashoke (agreeing with): Aa jao.. acha hy Source Authentic ho jaye ga…. _**

**_Rajeev (utter): Aby…._**

**_0000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I am really ThankFul to Those Kiddos who are still Reading this Stuff..._**

**_GUEST, ABHISHIKHA, ABHINIDHI, POOJAABHIDEWAANI, PRIYA, SYRA, COOLAK and Few Other Silent Readers..._**

**_its really an Enlighten moment to have Someone in Your Back..._**

**_Stay Blessed and Safe Bacchun..._**

* * *

**_0000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Daya (in tense tone): Lala… are You Mad…?_**

**_Abhijeet (wraps Him inside His Arms over Hospital Bed with): Nahi Mera Gudda… bhala Lala Apny Chotu sy kyun Mad hongy…_**

**_Daya (annoyingly): Phir yahan kyun hain… (whine as) Chalein na… (telling in surprising tone) Pata hy Sub Lala sy Dar gaye… (chuckling) Papa bhi.. pr bas (proudly) Main Nahi Dara…_**

**_Abhijeet (squeeze Him as): Sach mein…._**

**_Ashoke (coming inside with Praising tone): You are Brave Boy na Daya…. Acha (telling softly) chalo Bahar Rahul na Ice Cream Kha rha tha… _**

**_Daya (shocking tone): Bahar Papa sy…. (left outside in running) Main aayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….._**

**_Abhijeet (disappointingly): Ye Baccha bhi na aur (looking at Rajeev who is coming with Ashoke as) Tum kesy Andy sy Bahar Nikl aayey Dr. Babu…._**

**_Rajeev (smilingly taking Seat with): Socha Tumhein Darshan dy hee aaoan… (asking in) khair yahan kesy… hain…?_**

**_Abhijeet (sighing): Kya kahun Rajeev… (annoying tone) 2 Months sy ye Chupan Chupai ka Khai chal rha hy aur Mera Sar na… (angrily) Dil krta hy hathora Maar lun… (Ashoke and Rajeev sighed listen more) itna Dard hota hy aur Yaar Yaad kuch bhi Nahi aata… (sorrowful tone) sirf Glimpse/Parchaein… (sadly) kabhi koi Sakht Aawaz… Meri Apni Gonjti.. Gussy wali…_**

**_Ashoke (interrupt with): Acha Acha… Zyada Nahi… (softly) Hum Logun nay Socha hy Tumhary Script ko Film Roll mein Utar hee liya jayey… Okay…_**

**_Abhijeet (surprised tone): matlab… (with amazing voice) Tum Log Mujhy Batao gy kay Us Arsy mein kiya hua tha…?_**

**_Rajeev (relaxly sitting with): aur Nahi tou kiya… (casually) Uncle ko Tumhein Bata dena tha pr Wo Bechary Khud itny Disturb thy Us samy aur phir sy Un Sub ko Batana… (low way) Mushkil hota…_**

**_Abhijeet: Haan… (tell more) isi liye Main bhi Zor Nhai dy raha tha pr Yaar kub tak Chupata.. (detailing) Buht Abrupt Mera Attempt hota hy jo Khud Mujhy bhi Samjah Nhai aataa…_**

**_Rajeev (in calming way): dekho Abhijeet… first Be Relaxed and Listen All with Calmness… (softly) Buhat Saari Cheezun ko Neutral ho kr Sunna aur ye bhi Khayal krna kay Tum Apny Aaap mein Us waqt Nahi thy…_**

**_Abhijeet (instantly): kya Maa Meri wajah sy…?_**

**_His Eyes Boring against Both although having Scare and Pain inside their Balls, Replied by Ashoke…_**

**_Ashike: Nahi Yaar… (little irritating tone) kya ho gaya hy… Tum bhi na… aisa kuch Nhai tha…. (realizing in lighther way) Haan Tumhara Rawayya un dino mein Buht Harsh tha…. Buht Rude, samjho Badtameezi ki Inteha pr thy Tum aur Nishana zyada tar Aunty banti kyunkay Un ka Time Sub sy Zyada Tumhary Sath gizarta tha…._**

**_Abhijeet (sadly): Mujhy Ilm tha… Wo itni KamZor Dil Nhai theen… (cursing over Himself with) yaqeenun Main ny Un ko is Point tak pohancha diya kay Wo ye Sub Seh…_**

**_Rajeev (rash): Bus… isi liye Main ny Aaj tak Batany ka Risk Nhai liya… (understand Him as) Yaar Aunty Jee itni KamZor Nhai theen…. Sub ny Usy Tumhari Medical Treatment ka Hissa hee Samjha tha…._**

**_Abhijeet (totally unbelievable tone): Hnunh… Bako Mut… (ask with fire in eyes) kya Mian Nahi Samjhta… (count) Humaray Ghar Papa ky Friends sy ly kr Extended Family Members ka Aana Jana Sub Khatam ho gaya… (more) yahan tak kay Papa ky Colleaguage, Race waly, Parosi Sub hee… (add) Naukar bhi itny Reserve rehty hain.. agar kisi ko Ghor kay bhi Dekh leta hun tou Wo Samjhta hy Kha jaon ga Usy…_**

**_Ashoke (utter): May be… (Abhijeet glared heard a lighter tone) bhae ab kabhi kabhi Non Veg ka bhi tou Mood ban jata hy na…_**

**_Abhijeet (coming on His angry avtar with): Tum Log kya Sabit krna chahty ho ye Sub Keh kr.. Haan… (harsh) Sub kuch Aankhun ky Samny hee hy… Andha ya Nasamjh Nhai hun aur Na hee Pagal… Samjhy…_**

**_The Quietness Increased when Ashoke or Rajeev Both Left the Room without any Comment…_**

**_0000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_After this Incident, Abhijeet Closed HimSelf more although He started Working at KEITH & CLARK Firm while giving His Fully Support to Ashoke in His Construction Object…_**

**_The Beach Resort Project really Impact Over Him Good to Calm His Agitated Nerves as Sea is always known as Healing Pads for Emotional Wounds…._**

**_0000000000000_**

**_00000000000000000000000000_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_It's really a Continuous Effort from Every Person to atleast made up that Broken Relation Ship of Abhijeet and Salunkhy Sir…_**

**_The Small Invitation, Close Gatherings, Surprise Parties, Abrupt Occasions Organized or Arranged by Ashoke, His Father, Rajeev, Mr. Pradyuman, Fredric Sir and Others either at any Business Launching's or Race Track Celebration or Inaugurals or Functions…_**

**_Abhijeet Stiff Behavior, mostly Un-Attending those Celebrations, Un-Necessary Taunts through Random People or In-Direct ways without much Returned Memories…_**

**_Rajeev (after having one of such occasion add): Mujhy Samjh Nhai aata Yaar jub Abhijeet ko kuch Khas Yaad Nhai hy tou ye itny Taany kesy Maar leta hy… (after minute) Gupta Uncle ka Chehra dekha tha… (painful tone) Bechary kuch Khayey Piye Bina Chaly gaye… (rash as seeing No Response from Ashoke side as) Ashoke, Sun rhy ho ya Tum pr bhi Asar ho gaya hy…._**

**_Ashoke (nod with): Sun raha hun Rajeev… darasal (with plain tone) is Poory Waqyey mein Do Log Key Points thy… (count) Uncle Gupta, Dusra Aunty Jee… (sad voice) Aik ka Jana Dusray ky Kandun ko Bekaar mein hee Wajah bana daity hain…._**

**_Rajeev (displeasingly): Shabbash hy bhae, yani, (angry) ab Gupta Uncle Abhijeet sy Chup kr rahein.. (adding in rash) Kahein Aana Jana, Milna Milana Band kr dein Us sy Darr kr.. Right…_**

**_Ashoke (mysterious tone): Tujhy Aik Baat bataon… (Rajeev look at Him in Question heard) Tu ek Dum Bhangaar Doctor hy… Marz Nhai Pakr rha.. Mareez pr Dam kiye ja rha hy… (heard low throaty growl added more) agr Gupta Uncle ki jagha koi bhi Gari mein hota, Abhijeet ki isi Chir/Gussy/Nafrat ka Nishana banta…_**

**_Rajeev (irritatingly): pr Kyun…? (briefing) Abhijeet ko Sub Kuch Pehly ka tou Yaad hy ye bhi kay kis tarah Salunkhy Sir ko Gari ki Khirki sy Bahar Khench liya gaya tha…._**

**_Ashoke (ask): Tujhy Malum hy Wo is Had tak Pohanch Chuka hy kay ye bhi Keh dy ga kay Khirki Khooli hee Kyun thi Salunkhy Sir ny ya Apny Aap ko itna Fit hee kyun rakha hua tha kay Khirki sy Bahar Aasani sy Khench liye gaye… (heard Shocking tone of SACH with a gaze added more) Ilzaam lagana Buht Aasan hy Rajeev, Sehna Buht Mushkil… (little wet tone) wo Sirf Apny Dil aur Rooh ko ye Sub kr ky Sukun Pohanchany ki Nakam Koshish kr rha hy kyunkay wo Achi tarah Jaan chukka hy kay Apni Maa ki Maut mein Us ka kitna Bara Hissa hy…_**

**_Rajeev (again demand): tou Wo Khud ko Dusrun sy Durr kr ky kya Sabit krna chahta hy aur (gulping air and add) agar aisa hota tou Aaj Daya aur Uncle Us ka Focal Point Nahi hoty…_**

**_Ashoke (simply): Uncle or Daya Us Waqt Us kay Sath Nhai thy Rajeev… Na hee Main aur Tum, Na Fredric Sir, Vivek even koi bhi except Salunkhy Sir ky… bas (standing and taking a glass of water with) Samjho Insan ko Apna Gussa aur Apni SharMindagi Kum krnay ky liye ek Punching Bag chahyey hota hy aur is Case mein Uncle Gupta wo Punching Bag hain…_**

**_Rajeev (dismissive tone): Hunh…._**

**_Ashoke (tease): Punching Bag bhi yehi Kehta hoga… Hain Na…_**

**_Rajeev: Tumhein Malum hy, (informing Him) Unhun nay Mujhy Ghar sy Nikal diya hy….?_**

**_Ashoke (laughingly added): Hahahhahha aur Tu itna Kaka kay Nikl bhi aaya… Baatein Na Bana.. (telling) Carh ky Rehna… Un ko Akela Nhai Chorna hy… Dad tou (scary tone) Mujhy Gunja kr dein gy… Be Prepare…_**

**_Rajeev (asking): tou Uncle Khud kyun Nhai Un sy Kehty…_**

**_Ashoke: Aby Man Mauji Aadmi hain… (plainly) Dad bas kisi Cheez ki Kumi Nhai hony dety… Family Business mein Un ka bhi Hissa hy… Profit Un kay Account mein Direct Jama hota hy… Aunty kay Jany ka baad.. (aggressive tone) Nakul ka Baccha bhi… Saala Seedhy Munh Baat Nhai krta.. Baap ko Sahara kya deta… ab Humein hee Dekhna hy Un ko… Samjha…_**

**_Rajeev: Hmmm…. (again) Mujhy Paisy tou Do.. abhi Aik Do Din tou Hotel mein rahun ga na…?_**

**_Ashoke (dismiss): Chal Bay… Ooper wala Portion Khool lena.. Chabi Office sy Utha lena.. Main Dad ko Bata dunga.. kuch Nhai Kahein gy Tujhy… Do Chaar Sun lena (with wink) Air Phone laga kr…._**

**_The Man Left while Ashoke Constantly trying to Left Out Gupta Uncle Blanched Face when Abhijeet Deliberately Left place with a Comment of ABOUT TO BE A MURDERER really Hit His Heart Strings…._**

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_At 5 AM, Two Out of Shape People trying to Fit inside the Driving or Passenger Seat under Strict Watch of Master Mind of this Ridiculous Thought…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_First They Both Confused who will take the Wheel in Hand and Lastly a Small Mental Acceptance giving this Opportunity to Salunkhy Sir…._

_From the Seat Belt to Correction of Mirrors then Shifting Gears after Lower Down the Hand Break and before the Car comes in Motion… _

_Both Eyes Met with Shame, Hurt and Regret Sparked the Weaves of Chronic Pain inside One's Temple while Other Chest really taking out the matter from the Man behind that Idea…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Pradyuman (pacing at lounge floor with): Jahalat ka hee Idea tha Mera… (tensely) Socha tha kya aur ho gaya kya… _

_Rajeev (trying to Relax Him with): Uncle Sub Theek hy.. Aap Pareshan Na hun…_

_Mr. Pradyuman: Arry kesy Pareshan Na hun… (rash) Dono ny yahan Bistar Sanbhal liya hy…_

_Rajeev: Uncle I think Daya hee Humary Pass Best Option hy…_

_Abhijeet (angry growl): Bakwas Mut karo…_

_Ashoke: tou kya (look at Mr. Pradyuman Face and uttered) Prady Uncle…._

_The Old Man Gasped while now Salunkhy Sir Bewildered giving a New Energy to Abhijeet…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Next Morning, again the Same Scenario happened as Abhijeet and Salunkhy Both don't want that Mr. Pradyuman trying to Work on that Idea as He is already getting few Bad Broken Bones in Past due to His Hobby…._

_Abhijeet (irritatingly): Papa bhi na… (sitting with) Place ki pari hy Un ko bas…_

_Salunkhy Sir (abrupt): Baku Mut…_

_The Scold was Un-Expected for Both the Figure's who Look at Each One with Wide Eyes and then Cut it in Speed…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_After an Hour, when Both Leave Quillas after Practicing which mostly based on Mind Murmuring, Jutted Jaws and Silent mode…_

_Salunkhy (after taking shower sit at Couch and ask): Tum tou Keh rhy thy Buht Out of Shape hy…?_

_Pradyuman (stern tone): ab On Record Biyaan tou yehi tha.. (tauntingly) Peeth Peechy kya Gul Khilaya ja rha hy Kaun Jany…_

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Salunkhy DisAppointed on His Friend Taunt on His Eldest while now Pradyuman Dailed and say after Greetings…_

_Pradyman (tell): haan bhae Fredric… (little lighter tone) Humari Place rakhna… (announcing with a tinge of pride in his voice as) Abhijeet is the Participant…. (hearing gasp, taunt) Itni Thandi Sansein Mut lo.. Sweater Nahi Pehna hua hy Main ny… Sardi Lug gayii tou Tumhein hee (smilingly) Manisha sy Soup Banwa kr lana paray ga…_

_Fredric (happily): arry Sir, Soup kya Shahi Dawat hogi… (ask) tou Number Pakka hy na…?_

_Pradyuman: Haan…_

_Fredric (in smiling tone): Sir, is baar tou Pakka Abhijeet Sir ka Dao Lagy ga… (adding) Rocky ko ly kr thora Darr tha pr Wo tou Aik Hafty sy hee Ghayeb hy… (whispering) Suna hy kisi Lafry mein tha… (more) Nikal diya hy Gang ny Bahar ky Desh… koi (informing Him as) Sr. Insp Viren bhi aayey thy Investigation krny yahan…._

_Pradyuman (simply): Hmmmm…._

_Fredric after Few More things Closed the Convo while Abhijeet got a Call who just Joined them with…._

_Voice (straight): Mr. Abhijeet… (annoyingly) Had hoti hy Laprwahi ki.. Daya ny still Apna Assignment Mujhy Submit Nahi krwaya… (strict tone) kya Main Pooch skta hun Kyun…?_

_Abhijeet (uttered): Nahi…_

_The Man Put Off Call Left the Teacher in Complete Shock while Abhijeet calling Daya who came and replying over Abhijeet Query…._

_Abhijeet (Ask): Assignment Jama kyun Nhai karwaya…?_

_Daya (telling): Rahul Likh rha hy… (strated complaining) itna Dheery likhta hy.. hr Cheez ki Spelling Google krta hy… (frustrating tone) Bol rha hun Seedhy Seedhy Likh do magar Nhai… (rash) bas Show Maarni hy Usy.. Number Banany hain Usy.. (ask suddenly) Bolyey, Kya Karun ab… (scrunching nose with) Aap ko hee Sir Rajat sy Hamdardi hy.. (with sigh) ab bhae Banda Beemaar hy tou Aaram kary ga na magar Nahi, Humaray (teasingly) Lala Home Work ki Dukaan Utha layey aur Wo bhi Sub Parha dein gy aur (angry) Rahul ka Baccha bhi Sub Likh ly ga Aaj…._

_Abhijeet (irritate): Dayaaaa… _

_Daya (stern tone): Please Lala… No More… (in straight way) ye Mut Kehyey kay kay Main kisi ko Bolny Nahi deta… (telling abt His Mistake as) Chup hee Betha tha.. Aap ny hee Bulaya aur phir Poocha bhi.. ab (ask) Jawab Nahi Dunga tou Gussa karein gy aur Jawab Dunga tou bhae Time…._

_Rahul (scream): Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…._

_Daya (leaving with): hunh… (grumble) aa gaya FootBall kahein ka…. Pagal…_

_Salunkhy (after listening all, uttered in disbelieving tone): Tota tou Nai Kha liya hy is nay…_

_Abhijeet Laughed and Choked Water Sip on His Throat while All Smiled on that Comment although Abhijeet now Embarrassed that how could He Laughed on Salunkhy Sir Remark…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	9. Last Chapter

**_Chalo bhae..._**

**_Khatam ho gayii Story..._**

**_Pasand aayii tou Shukriya..._**

**_Na Pasand aayii tou bhi Shukriya..._**

**_Sorry Bacchun..._**

**_Likhny ka Bilkul Mood Nahi ban pa raha..._**

**_Ill Try to Come Up with Something Better in Future..._**

**_ab InshaALLAH, Ramadhan ky Baad Mulaqat hogi..._**

**_Chalo Sub Dihaan rakkhein Apna..._**

**_Buht Mazrat..._**

**_Tata Bacchun..._**

**_Stay Safe and Blessed..._**

* * *

_The Return of Abhijeet as per Daya and Rahul Title is going Nice and Slow although Both Pair of Teacher and Student still in Strain and Far from Each Other…._

_Abhijeet Calmed His Body or say Soaking His Sweat over Porch Can's Chair due to Chilly Winds after Practicing…_

_The Wavy Breeze giving a Soothing Motion over His Body and Brain and takes Him to a Peaceful Slumber ignoring His Father Order to take Bath and then Nap…_

_0000000000000_

* * *

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Voice: Haan, (patting over Shoulder with) Main Samjh hee gaya tha… pr Beta… (with sad tone) Mera Nhai Khayal kay Hum kuch Acha kr rhy hain Us ky Sath….?_

_Ashoke: Uncle, Aap tou Samjhty hain na… jitna Abhijeet Un Dino ko Yaad krny ki Koshish kary ga… Us ky Brain pr Utna hee Zor paray ga aur phir Shayed…_

_Pradyuman: Haan, Samjhta hun Main… pr (telling Him the Problem) dekho na Us kay Flashes phir sy Start ho gaye hain… (adding) Daya Alug Bak Bak krta hy… (sad) wo Be Yaqeeni ki Kaifyet mein aata ja rha hy… phir tou Wo (looking keenly with) Humein hee Mujrim Samjhny lagy ga…._

_The Man Look at the Stressed Father who somehow showing His Concern and Tension which obviously a Big Question against them…._

_0000000000000_

* * *

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Short Heighten Man really in Big Trouble, He is coming outside to Call Everyone for Lunch but found a Withering Moaning Figure lying over Chair at Porch Dipped in Sweat…_

_He looked here and there, Calling Abhijeet name with Meek Voice but Nothing Happened as Abhijeet Eye Balls moving too fast under His EyeLids understand the Teacher that His Student Trapped in a PainFul Dream…._

_The Touch over Shoulder taking Him Out with a Gasp although His Arm Flailing and hit few to the Figure against Him who started Shouting Ashoke…._

_0000000000000_

* * *

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_The Conversation Abruptly Ended at that Point where Pradyuman Thanking Ashoke who used Flush to Cut the who Session of Pradyuman and Salunkhy Sir few days Back where Abhijeet got a Big Scold from His Father to Listen Both Friends DIL KY RAAZ Silently…._

_Both rushed and now Ashoke taking matter by grabbing Abhijeet Arms and Relaxing Him while Pradyuman coming back with a Pills Bottle and Water Glass…._

_0000000000000_

* * *

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Ashoke (thoughtful): Hmmm… (casually) lagta hy Dosage Barhani paray gii…._

_The Man takes Pills, Gulping and after Relaxing His Father and Mentor about His Condition who went inside to giving Space to Both Buddies, Replied…_

_Abhijeet (taunt): is sy Better hy… is Kahani sy Extra Sugar Nikal kr Reality ka Tarka dy diya jaye…_

_Ashoke Swallowed that Taunt while Abhijeet really Irritating seeing His All Attempts to taking out Truth from Everyone is Failing giving a Hard Punch over Ashoke Thigh and Left the Place…._

_0000000000000_

* * *

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Pradyuman (simply): kub tak Chupao gy Ashoke… (with sigh) Mera Khayal hy bata hee do…_

_Ashoke (ask): aur is sy hoga kya…?_

_Salunkhy (telling): pata hy Wo Ulajh rha hy kay agr yehi Wajah thi jo Tum Log Usy Bata rhy ho tou (little annoyingly) Mera Rawwayya itna Bura kyun tha Us kay sath aur Daya ky sath bhi… (add) Daya Usy Batayey ga tou na…_

_Ashoke (to Salunkhy Sir): Uncle… (softly) Daya ko Handle krna Mera Kaam hy…._

_Pradyuman (raising brow): aur Abhijeet ko….?_

_Ashoke and Rajeev is Totally Against to Reveal anything against Abhijeet while Mr. Pradyuman and Salunkhy Sir is Insisting to Tell Him…._

_Rajeev (irritatingly): pr Acahnak sy Un Dono ko kya ho gaya…?_

_Ashoke (in annoying tone): aby Abhijeet ko Flashes aa rahy hain aur Daya ny bhi Dukh bhari Kahani Sunai hy… (with frustrated tone) darasal Wo wahan Atak gaya hy kay itni Karwahat ki wajah yaqeenun sirf ye Nhai hogi jo Hum Usy Batany ki Koshish kr rhy hain…_

_Rajeev (with angry tone): Dimagh Chal rha hy Us ka…._

_Ashoke (sadly): Kuch Zyada hy…._

_Salunkhy (ask to Both His Nephews): tou ab…?_

_Pradyuman (standing with): Parsun tou Chaly hee Jana hy Humein… Dekhty hain…._

_**0000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Mr. Pradyuman is Very Happy when got a Baby Boy although Daya is Only coming in their Life Suddenly…**_

_**It's really Difficult to Understand a 10 Year Boy that now SomeOne also coming up to Share His Physic to Emotions…**_

_**Initially its Tough, cause Abhijeet could not Able to Accept His Baby Brother Birth but somehow the Blood and Flesh Sparked such Loud that the First Enemy turn to First Love of His Life…**_

_**The 10 Years Age Difference Never Apart Both Brothers rather Close them More in that Bond….**_

_**0000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Racing Cars was a Hobby of Mr. Pradyuman as His Family already Involved in that… **_

_**No Financial Problem, No Restriction and these all took Him to National Level and makes His Family Proud over Him…**_

_**The Germs of Playing with Speed coming in His Both Son's Genes but obviously Appearing in Abhijeet more Early which giving Him a Moment to Think and then Working Out on it and Raise Another Champion in the Family…**_

_**0000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**The Mother was Not much in Favor but after seeing Father and especially Her Son Extra Enthusiasm Keeps Her Lips mostly Sealed though She was trying to atleast giving few Good Lectures Time to Time to Both Father and Son Duo…**_

_**The whole few Months were Complete Blank Picture for Every Family Member and Friends of Mr. Pradyuman….**_

_**The Mother who was Waiting for His Son Arrival with Many Favorite Dishes Setting over Dinning Table…**_

_**The Kid Brother who was Pacing from Lounge to Parking during Every Minute of that Anxious Delay…**_

_**Everything Shattered in that Accident where when Abhijeet came back to Life after Spending 5 Days in Coma Not only Lost the Mantle but Emotional Battle too…**_

_**0000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Life moving Slow but the Most Bitter Part of those Phase Absorbed by the Mother from Her Son too Rude and Harsh Behavior…**_

_**Nothing happened except the Outer Layer of that Absorption turning Thin and Delicate and One day Finish by Rupturing….**_

_**They All knew its Not a Deliberate Effort or SenseFul Attempt of Abhijeet to Hurt Her Mother in such a way that She Lost Her Life so trying to Move On towards New Path when after 3 Days of Her Death, Abhijeet Backed with Bang….**_

_**0000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**The Blur of Motion still makes the Mentor Dizzy when thinking about that Day, Hour or Minute….**_

_**Everything turned from Light to Dark in that Small Fraction of Seconds where a Joyous Ride changed into Finishing Fight….**_

_**The BitterNess of those Words, Blame, Claim or what not Abhijeet told Him with few Physical Pushes and Dashes when after that Accident Salunkhy went to Meet Him at His House for His Mother Demise Condolence….**_

_**Except the Porch Camera and Servants, NoBody was the Witness of that whole PainFul Scene Revealed to Mr. Pradyuman when He UnExpectedly come across to Watch the Security Footage because of Searching Daya's Cycle Paddle at Night Time in Porch…**_

_**Salunkhy Never Come Back again after that Encounter although Mr. Pradyuman Personally go and Meet Him with HeartFelt Apology….**_

_**0000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Pradyuman always remember that Cold Stony tone of His Friend who just tell Him to Leave His Premises atonce…..**_

_**0000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**After Considering All things, EveryOne trying to Wave with Time Span and Not Discuss even Reminding those things including Abhijeet HimSelf….**_

_**They All Leave Piece's at Spot where it was without Disturbing them and starting to take Part in another Stage of Life where Only Guilt/Regret and Tears Lives with them at Darkness but Strain, Smiles or Energy at Light….**_

_0000000000000_

* * *

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Ashoke and Rajeev really Using Daya and Rahul to Cut the Difficult and Alone Moments around these Three days where Both Youngest trying to make such Many Plans that All though that its Not only a Party but Abhijeet Larger than Life Wedding coming ahead…._

_**0000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Rajeev (angrily): Meri Samjh Nahi aata…. (confusingly) Aakhir Hum kesy Settle karein gy is Zakhmi magar Khamosh Shaks ko…. (with sigh) Saari Koshish tou Hum kr chuky hain… Kaam mein hee Mann laga liya hy Us ny tou….**_

_**Ashoke: Hmmm…..**_

_**Voice (shout): Daya…. Daya….. (angry) Don't Touch it…. (jerk His Hand which Rubbing over Abhijeet Car as) Samjhaya hy na…. (rash) aainda dekha na tou Acha Nhai hoga….**_

_**Daya (interrupt): Pr Lala….**_

_**Abhijeet (harsh): kiya Keh rha hun Main… (strongly) Samajh nahi aata… (realizing) Qad mein Bary huay ho.. Umer mein Nhai…**_

_**Daya (casually): Pr Mujhy Chalani tou hy na… (telling) abhi Chalaon ya Baad mein… (happily) Papa ny Kaha hy kay wo Mujhy…**_

_**Abhijeet (shout): Shut Up…. (the Kid really Shut His Mouth with Scare over His Face) Samjhy… (strict tone) koi Nhai Chala rha… kuch bhi… (straight) Na abhi aur na kabhi… Samjhy… (simply) Papa sy Main Khud Baat kr lunga….**_

_**Daya (whine): But Why….?**_

_**Abhijeet (stressed): cause I Said so….. (strong) Understand… (ordered) Now Go…. Jaooooo….**_

_**The Small Dant Dapat in-between Both Brothers really Hurt Ashoke who Put Off His Cell and move towards to atleast Melt that Fussing Moment….**_

_**0000000000000**_

* * *

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_A Small Smile Tugging on His Lips when find His Fast Friend around Arms of His Father, Brother and Mentor….._

_Yes, the Re-Emerging of Abhijeet at Racing Track really giving a New Birth to that Bond which Lost sometime in Anguish and Regret….._

_The Plan was Small at Initial level but turned Big with Passage of Time in that Frame….._

_That Glimpse of Dant Dapat Wheeling the Brain of One of Cool, Calm and Extra Ordinary Engineer who used Daya as His Weapon to Mend that Relation of Oldie Duo as well a Teacher and His Fabulous Student Once…._

_He turned Himself a Selfish Villain who just wanted to Encourage the Fire A-lighten inside Daya and make it Flashlight which shows Everything Bright…_

_0000000000000_

* * *

_00000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_A Small Tug here and there, a Pinch Flow and Go, a Pat Touch or Sqeez, a Tear Wipe or Pour…._

_Yes, He always remember His Cousin Comment and Work on it and right now feeling Satisfied and Relaxed…._

_0000000000000_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_


End file.
